A Thin Line Between Lovers and Friends
by Cr3at1v3M1nd28
Summary: "We can be more than just friends, Rukia. Just say the word..." One has a reputation for trouble. The other has a reputation for contentment. When they are brought together their world becomes filled with love, lust, betrayal and everything inbetween. (See Profile for Note)
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** Bleach and the characters are the sole property of Tite Kubo. The only thing I own is the idea for this story.

**Rated M for Mature - **This story will be filled with course language and adult themes throughout. It will get quite racy at times but will not push the envelope as rated MA stories and descriptive sexual interactions are not allowed. Rated M to be safe.

* * *

**Prologue**

Tears stained the bruised area surrounding Rukia's right cheek. It stung miserably, so miserably that she had initially refused even a pack of ice to keep the swelling from expanding. She didn't want help from anyone, at least in the beginning. Sitting in the passenger side of Ichigo's vehicle as it careened through traffic proved she relented and accepted his proposition to take her home.

Fighting. That word was one she never associated with before. Sure she had seen a scuffle or two happen on and off the grounds of school but she was never in the middle of it. She knew to stay away from such happenings for a variety of reasons. The main reason being because her status and the status of her family could potentially become tainted if she became involved in any way. She didn't even wonder what the papers would say about her fight if anyone in the press caught wind of it. Just thinking of the headline made her visibly shaken.

"We're almost there," Ichigo glanced over at Rukia as her shaking intensified. "Just hang on, okay?"

Rukia nodded but she didn't fully comprehend what was being said. As the familiar road appeared within eyes sight she silently prayed that none of the house maids were at home. It was the beginning of the afternoon so she was sure anyone who worked for her brother were either running errands or off for the day. Given the time, she knew she had a few hours before those on duty would come back to the manor, ready to prepare her lunch, dinner, bath and put out her pajamas for the night. Seeing the outline of her mansion surrounded by cherry blossom trees in the distanced made her breath catch slightly. Again she silently prayed that no one was home.

Ichigo waited for Rukia to push the front gate open and climb back in the car before he took to the long paved drivew, parking in front her house with ease. Rukia had barely placed her hand on the latch before it swung open and Ichigo was standing over her, his hand extended to help her to her feet.

"Thank you," Rukia replied meekly.

She took his gesture just long enough to stand on her own then released his hand as he reached inside and gathered her belongings. She didn't want to be seen in any compromising positions, it was the middle of the day after all. Without further acknowledgement, Rukia reached into her pocket and pulled out her house key. Before long the door was opened and the two found themselves standing in the foyer above the bright lights of a chandelier.

"Thank you for the ride," Rukia turned toward Ichigo, watching as his eyes were everywhere but on her. "I can take it from here."

Amazed over his new surroundings, Ichigo regained his composure. A light blush crept along his cheeks over how foolish he must have seemed. Truth was it was his first time standing in a house that could easily apply for its own zip code. It was large and he was only standing in the foyer. There was no telling what else was in store for him if he saw the rest of the manor.

"Are you all right?" Rukia startled Ichigo from his own thoughts.

"Yeah, sorry," Ichigo held up Rukia's book bag, which he carried inside from his car. "Are you sure you'll be all right?"

Rukia nodded. "Yes, I'm sure. I can gather some ice from the freezer. Thanks again for the ride."

"You're welcome," Ichigo set Rukia's bag by the door. "It shouldn't swell too much, that bruise on your face."

Lightly touching said bruise with the tip of her index and middle finger, Rukia forced a grateful smile on her face. The two were silent, both unsure of what the next step should be. Rukia waited for Ichigo to leave but the tall orange haired teen seemed rather reluctant to go.

"Would you like something to drink?" Rukia offered. "You know, my way of saying thank you for bringing me home?"

"Yeah, thank you."

Rukia took the lead toward the kitchen, leaving Ichigo to follow and admire the decor of the house ranging from subtle paintings to large erect statues.

"So, where is everyone? I'm sure in a house this large there has to be someone home." Ichigo started the conversation.

"Off running errands, most likely. They usually have a long list of tasks to do every day, even in the absence of my brother. The house maids won't be home for at least another hour or two."

"And your brother?"

"Off on a business trip." Rukia's voice revealed a hint of sadness. "It's okay though. I've gotten used to it."

As the pair continued along the hall, Rukia stiffed a laugh at every gasp Ichigo made while they maneuvered through the final room and appeared in the kitchen. Leaving Ichigo in the doorway, Rukia pulled open the fridge door and retrieved a small bottle of water.

"Catch," She turned and tossed the bottle into Ichigo's awaiting hand. "It's a hot day today."

"Hottest day so far." Ichigo unscrewed the cap and took a few sips of water, relishing in the cold effect it had as it traveled along his throat.

He watched as Rukia gathered a few pieces of ice and made herself comfortable on top of one of the marble counter tops. He laughed outwardly as she began to run one of the ice cubs against her swollen cheek.

"What's so funny?" Rukia questioned as Ichigo approached her.

"You are. Here, hold on, okay?" Ichigo set his water on the counter beside Rukia and took the ice from her hand. Seeing a paper towel rack hanging above the sink he instantly grabbed two sheets. Wrapping the ice inside, he returned to her side and gently pressed the cold compress against her cheek.

Rukia shivered and jumped as the make-shift ice pack made contact with her skin "It's cold."

"Of course it is. This wouldn't work if it was warm or hot, now would it?"

"Don't get smart," Rukia snapped but soon her voice softened. "You don't have to do this?"

"I know but I don't mind. Besides, I doubt I'd miss anything in the last class of the day."

Rukia kicked her legs as they hung over the counter, careful not to kick Ichigo accidentally.

"I should have known this would happen." Rukia admitted adamantly. "They were never my friends."

"I'm sorry things turned out like they did but you did give that girl a pretty good punch to the face. I didn't think you knew how to fight."

"My brother taught me how to defend myself and that's what I did but I don't think I learned enough if I have you now applying ice to my face."

Ichigo smiled. "You can't always expect to come out of a fight unscathed. I've been in enough fights to know that."

"How many, fights I mean, have you been in?"

"Too many," Ichigo paused as he slowly rubbed the toweled ice against her cheek in a circular motion. "It seemed like I was in a fight every day."

"Why though, I mean, what did you get out of fighting every day?"

"Survival. It was either stand your ground or end up being a punching bag forever."

"I see," Rukia became startled as a drop of water landed on her leg. "I've never been in a fight. This was my first one."

"You handled yourself well, all things considered. You don't want to make a habit out of it though. A face like this shouldn't show too many bruises."

"A face like what?"

Ichigo shifted his eyes and met Rukia amethyst orbs. For the first time since their conversation started he suddenly felt tongue tied and at a loss for words. Feeling his cheeks growing warm, his eyes focused on her bruise.

"Never mind," Ichigo stepped back and studied her face. "Just keep ice on it and you should be fine by tomorrow." He hesitated. "I should go."

Rukia appeared saddened but didn't protest to Ichigo's suggestion. She hoped off the counter and stood in front of him.

"Well thanks again, for everything. I guess I'll see you tomorrow then."

Ichigo nodded stiffly and set the ice on the counter. He turned to leave but stopped before making a full turn. He could feel Rukia standing behind him, possibly wondering why he suddenly stopped moving. Shaking his head, Ichigo turned toward her, his eyes dark and mysterious.

"Ichigo, what's-"

Rukia's lips were concealed beneath Ichigo's as he caught her off guard with a kiss. Her hands pressed against his chest in a vain attempt to protest but soon her body relaxed as their kiss started to heat up. Her hands once in a position to push him away were now clinging to the fabric of his button down white collared shirt. Their bodies drew closer to one another, neither one willing to break the embrace, but they did momentarily when Rukia's body was caught between Ichigo and the kitchen counter.

Seeing an opportunity, Ichigo slid his hands beneath her bottom and hoisted her onto the countertop. He caught her lips once again while standing between her parted legs. His fingers ran smoothly through her short black hair, ending against the base of her neck. Their breathing was in sync as Ichigo pulled away but still kept their hips close to one another.

"Ichigo..." Rukia could barely speak as she attempted to catch what little breath she could. "Why are you-"

"Shh..." Ichigo captured Rukia's lips once again while his hands toyed with the lining of her uniform skirt. His lips trailed over her bruised cheek before finding its way to the crook of her neck.

Rukia gasped and dug her nails into Ichigo's hair, toying with as many orange strands as she could. She knew the position she was in looked bad if anyone appeared but her body shook with the desire to remain close to Ichigo. The tension between the two was always questionable since he first arrived at her school but not even she could have imagined it would all come to ahead on her kitchen counter.

"Ichigo," She spoke in a hushed whisper. "We can't do this."

"Do what?" Ichigo teased as his hands slid against Rukia's smooth legs beneath her skirt. "We're just kissing."

Rukia couldn't deny that was all they were doing but she was unsure how long they could last 'just kissing' as Ichigo's hands continued to slid along her legs. She could feel his hands continuing to inch closer toward the outer lining of her panty and as she fixed her mouth to protest she was silenced by Ichigo's stern yet gentle brown eyes.

"I would never force you to do anything you didn't want to do. I want you to trust me and not be afraid." he whispered as their lips were mere inches from one another.

"I'm not afraid of you. I never saw a reason to be afraid, not even when other's told me I should be, that I should avoid you at all cost. I knew better."

Ichigo's lips brushed against her own. "That's what drew me to you, your kindness and your willingness to accept me and my less than amicable reputation."

"Your reputation is no secret but that never bothered me. I got to know you and while knowing you I wanted us to be friends."

"What is it that you want now?" Ichigo kissed her gently yet again, leaving a lasting impression by sucking softly on her bottom lip. "Do you still just want to be friends?"

Rukia didn't know how to answer his question without giving away too much. Today was a day shrouded in mystery. She lost those she believed to be her friends yet despite that she could potentially have gained a boyfriend. Boyfriend. That was a word she didn't say very often, at least when referring to herself. Others she knew shared in the title of being ones boyfriend or ones girlfriend but in her four years of school she never once used either word for herself.

Rukia moaned in ecstasy as she felt one of Ichigo's finger's run against her womanhood from the outside of her panty seat. Her body shook with pleasure, a sensation she had never felt before with someone else applying the sensual pressure. She was young but human and toyed with the longing to have a sexual encounter with someone. The long trips to the shower alone did little to quench her throbbing appetite.

"We can be more than just friends, Rukia. Just say the word."

Ichigo removed his hands from beneath her skirt and slid them against her bottom once again. He pushed her hips closer to his and studied her reaction to feeling his stiff manhood pressing against her from inside his gray slacks. He loved seeing her body arch back and her eyes close as he did everything he could to taunt and tease her into saying what he wanted to hear.

Arching her body forward, Ichigo kissed her chin softly while she shook against him. He knew exactly what she wanted, it wanted it too, but he was adamant in hearing it come from her first.

"Ichigo...I- I want-" Opening her eyes, Rukia prepared her mouth to tell him what they both wanted so desperately to hear but movement by the kitchen doorway drew her attention.

Ichigo appeared puzzled by the sudden look of fright that overcame what was once a pleasured expression. Rukia had a look of terror beaming through her eyes and her body shook but it was clearly different than before. Where there was once pleasure now existed a twinge of fear and uncertainty. Turning toward the door, Ichigo saw the basis for Rukia's demeanor suddenly changing. He didn't know who he was looking at but he did know their name thanks to it rolling off Rukia's tongue and through her parted swollen lips. She spoke the name softly yet he heard it all too clearly as

"Brother..."

* * *

**AN:** Want to see what brought the two love birds to this point? Chapter One will start from the top and explore their relationship from the beginning. Like what you've read? Submit a review below and follow along for one of the most intense relationship these two have ever been on.


	2. From The Beginning

1 Month Earlier...

It was an awkward drive home for Ichigo as he glanced out the window of his white Prius. The day started off like any other day, him waking up and preparing for school, culminated with seeing his friends and learning the day's lesson and ended with him tattered in cuts, scrapes and bruises. It was all in the life for him, nothing out of the ordinary, until the word expulsion was handed down.

Karakura high school was all he knew, where his closest allies and his worst enemies resided and now they would be without him permanently. Pulling up along the curb of his house, his anxiety level peaked at the thought of venturing inside. There was no doubt his father was there, waiting for his arrival. Ichigo's ability to find trouble during his six hour stint in school wasn't a secret to anyone who knew him but that didn't mean he liked having to tell his father he had gotten into trouble either. Considering the sentence the principal laid on him, he was confident his father might already know what was going on.

Hearing the front door creak open, Ichigo knew that was his cue. He felt much younger than his current age of 18 while leaving his car as he left his car and stepped onto the grass. At the most he felt like a small boy or a dog that did something wrong and now had to face the wrath of their parent or master. His father wasn't strict, per say, but no father could be susceptible to their eldest child now without a formal high school education.

"Hi Dad," Ichigo stepped across the threshold separating the inside from the outside and shut the door behind him. "Are you going to let me explain?"

Standing a foot away wearing a white button down shirt, black slacks and a white laboratory coat, Isshin monitored his son from the moment he stepped into the house. His eyebrows netted near the center of his forehead and his mouth conjoined into a frown. He gave a stiff nod, silently agreeing to hear his son's side of the story before giving him what's for.

"Five on one. What else was I supposed to do? It was the same ol' shit, my hair color, which started the brawl. I wasn't about the back down." Ichigo removed his shoes and stepped into the hall. "You didn't raise me to be a coward."

"You're right, I didn't." Isshin began. "I also didn't raise a high school drop out."

Rolling his eyes, Ichigo skated past his father into the living room, turning only to look at the elder Kurosaki with disdain in his eyes. "I'm not a drop out, dad."

Isshin scoffed and promptly pressed his forearms against his chest. "Oh no? Well, the school dropped you so what do you want to call it?" His stance was rigid and firm. "You're not going to lay around this house like a lazy ass that much I know."

"I wasn't planning on becoming a lazy ass, okay? I'll figure something out."

Ichigo plopped down on the living room sofa and stared off into the distance. He was sure there was a plan somewhere to fix the mess he was in, he just wasn't sure what that plan was at the moment. His daydreaming left him little time to react to his father who sat beside him on the couch, his eyes still showing anger with just a flash of concern.

"Are you going to get a job? Help us out around here?" Isshin asked rhetorically. "When I was a lad growing up-"

Ichigo threw his hand up. "Dad, save the stories about your past. I'm not in the mood to listen to it right now."

The strong willed teen attempted to rise to his feet and give himself some much needed space but Isshin was right behind him, closing the gap considerably.

"I want what's best for you, Ichigo. Your mother wouldn't want to see you like this. You won't get far without a high school degree."

"You're not telling me anything that I don't know already. Let's just drop it okay? Right now I'm not in the mood to continue this conversation."

"So when will you be in the mood? Tomorrow, when you're supposed to be in class?"

Irritated at the cheap shot his father placed upon him, Ichigo stomped up to his room like an overgrown child. Slamming his bedroom door, he collapsed on his bed with hands firmly tucked beneath his head. His mind was racing with the words his father spoke, the verity that was right in front of him but he refused to see it himself.

Where would he go from here, he wondered. With only three months of a senior level high school education he didn't have many options offered to him him versus someone with a full high school education. He moved his right hand from behind his head and ran it over his face. The actuality was finally setting in. He was royally fucked. No education meant no job which meant a hell of a lot of headaches.

_"Now what the fuck am I supposed to do..." _

Turning on his right side, Ichigo gazed out the window, staring at the sky as if waiting for the answer to appear before him. His eyes grew heavy the longer he waited and soon he drifted off into a deep sleep with a heavy burden and unanswered questions still weighing profoundly on his shoulders.

Ichigo's sleep went undisturbed for what seemed like hours but he finally stirred at the light sound of tapping at his bedroom door. At first he wasn't sure of the sound but as his eyes open he realized there was someone trying to get his attention. The clouds outside and the blue sky that greeted him before he slept were now gone, replaced with a yellow and orange glow. The sun was setting as Ichigo raised his arms above his head and stretched before leaving the comfort of his bed and grasping the door handle within his hand.

"Who is it?"

"Karin."

Ichigo sighed. Albeit his younger sister, he was silently thankful that it was Karin vying for access to his room instead of her other half, Yuzu. He loved them both equally but Karin never lectured him over his behavior and never cried when she saw him looking a little worse for wear after a fight. She was strong and displayed that strength whenever the two of them sat down to converse more like best friends instead of siblings.

Opening the door, Ichigo turned and walked back to his bed, not even looking to see if his sister had followed him inside. It wasn't until he was lying on his back that he saw her standing over him and his bedroom door close once again. Sitting up, Ichigo crossed his legs, giving his sister ample room to take a seat at the end of his bed. He wanted her as comfortable as possible. There was no telling how long their conversation was going to last.

"Dad said you were in another fight." Ichigo grunted in reply. "How many this time?"

"Five."

"That's not bad, considering you've been up against a lot more in the past." Karin shifted into a comfortable kneeling position. "You were suspended?"

Ichigo nodded and turned away from his sister's concerned eyes. He hated when she looked at him like that, with a look of pity. He didn't want to be pitied. Those who were pitied were feeble and that just wasn't him.

"I don't feel bad for you, Ichigo." Karin spoke as if reading his mind. "I know why you fought them."

"Tell that to the principal of the school or dad, for that matter." Ichigo exhaled. "I let him down."

"You didn't let dad down. He knows you didn't start the fight so he's not mad at you."

Ichigo's eyes flashed with indifference as he looked at his sister again. "He could have fooled me. He laid one of those fucking guilt trips on me."

Karin sat coolly across from her brother's course language. It didn't bother her to hear explicit words roll out of his mouth. It wasn't uncommon when he was upset. Dare she say, she had grown quite accustomed to it.

"That's just his way of showing you he cares. I don't think he wanted to see you kicked out of high school in your final year."

"I didn't think _I'd_ see myself kicked out of high school in my final year yet here I am, assed out." Closing his eyes, Ichigo gently pressed his head against his white wall.

"Listen," Karin whispered so low she was unsure if had heard her. "Dad's going to get you back in school."

Ichigo scoffed in disbelief. "What's he going to do? Promise free medical care to the principal and his family? That's the only way I'm ever going to set foot into Karakura High."

Karin grimaced and wrestled with her fingers that were perched on her lap. She was sworn to secrecy by her father not to tell her brother the master plan to get him back in school. As much as she respected her father and his wishes she felt her brother deserved a little comfort after the turbulent day he had.

"Ichigo," She continued to fidget. "I've gotta tell you something."

"Hm?" Ichigo opened one eye and then the other. He studied how stiff his sister's body had become and it made his mind and heart race. "What is it?"

"Well, I promised dad I wouldn't say anything so you have to promise the same."

Ichigo now sat up right. His sister was acting suspiciously and it made him worry. They never kept things from one another although there were some things he did keep private. He was sure she had her own enigmas in the closet as well but she appeared compelled to tell him what was on her mind and he was going to give her his undivided attention as she did.

"Tell me."

Karin cleared her throat. "Dad is going to send you back to school. He's been on the phone all afternoon and he made headway just an hour ago."

Ichigo's smile brightened his once gloomy room. "So, I'm going back to Karakura High tomorrow?"

"Not exactly," Karin sighed. "You're going to Seireitei Academy."

The smile on Ichigo's face faded and the reality of his sister's words were slowly manifesting in his head. He fought the urge to scream while his face was riddled with shock. In the heat of the moment he bolted from his bed and made a mad dash for the door, pulling it nearly off its hinges.

"Ichigo, don't!" Karin was on her feet, standing by her brother with her hands tightly wrapped around his forearm. "You can't!"

"That...if he thinks he's sending me to that fucking school he has another thing coming. Let me go! I'm going to give him a piece of my mind."

Ichigo arched his body forward but Karin pulled him back with all the strength she could muster. She could feel her grip slipping but she was not about to let him go as Ichigo continued his rant.

"That school is filled with snobbish whores and jackass pretty boys. There is no way I'm going to be one of them."

"Dad already made the arrangement. He cashed out his savings account to send you there. He wants you to finish high school."

The honesty behind Karin's words brought Ichigo's temper down a notch. He no longer fought her to leave and instead glanced in her direction.

"He used up his savings account? That was all he had to retire with."

"I know," Karin nodded. "Yuzu and I swore not to tell you. You're the first one out of the three of us with a chance to graduate from high school. Dad made his mark in the world and went as far as getting his medical license. He wanted this for you. Yuzu and I want this for you. Why can't you want this for you too?"

His anger now completely gone, Ichigo became limp and slumped against his bedroom door. The truth was making his head spin and he didn't know how to make it stop.

"Please," Karin pleaded. "You can't tell dad or Yuzu I told you."

Ichigo seemed dazed as the sound of footsteps reached both of their ears and Yuzu soon appeared before them with a ladle in her right hand and a wooden spoon in the other.

"Ichigo, what's going on? I heard yelling."

Karin's grip on his arm in conjunction with Yuzu's concerning voice snapped Ichigo from his trace. He nodded of his own volition and lowered his head in defeat.

Satisfied that her brother would no longer betray her trust, Karin released his arm and walk cautiously toward her sister.

"Karin, what's wrong with Ichigo?"

"Nothing," Karin took her sister's arm and pulled her down the hall. "C'mon, I'll go help you set the table for dinner."

The two disappeared down the hall leaving the echo of their steps on the stairs Ichigo's only proof that he was now alone. His legs shaking, he slumped to the floor without the will to stand again. In one day his world was ripped apart then put together in a way he never would have imagined. His father's retirement fund was gone and it was all thanks to him and his fighting. His head tapped gently against the wood frame door. He had no choice in the matter. He had to do this now for his father and for his family and most importantly, for himself.

"I want this..."His head began to tap a little harder while he closed his eyes and screamed as loudly as he could. "I want this for me!"

* * *

Shutting her locker door, Rukia Kuchiki tried hopelessly to avoid the antics of two of her friends engaging in an act more suitable for a porno film instead of a private high school hallway. Her will was weak and before she could force her eyes to look away she watched the sexual embrace happening two lockers down.

"Don't those two ever care about others?" A dark haired girl with glasses spoke as she clutched her textbook against her petite chest. "I mean honestly."

Rukia smiled but she couldn't tear her eyes away. She, like others in the senior hall, were witnesses to Renji Abarai and Rangiku Matsumoto ravaging each other's body and leaving very little to the imagination. Rangiku's white button blouse was missing four buttons at the top, exposing her cream colored breasts but that was normal. Normal was also seeing her arms pinned above her head as Renji sucked and bit on her lips, leaving them rosy red. Rangiku's thighs were exposed beneath her seemingly short gray uniform skirt as she was pressed against the locker and Renji's girth. Their pelvises were pressed so close to one another it was hard to tell which one belonged to who. If it wasn't for the clothes on their body, Rukia would have easily have assumed they were engaging in intercourse.

"All right, break it up," the young female who once stood by Rukia's side announced while stepping away and approaching her two racy friends. "Must you two do this every morning? Have you no shame?"

Reluctantly, Renji pulled his lips away from Rangiku making the latter pout like a baby. Her face clearly flushed, the busty teen glared menacingly at the disruption to her romantic rendezvous.

"You're a real bitch, you know that, Nanao?" she spoke snidely. "Renji and I were just saying hello. I haven't seen him in so long."

Nanao raised an eyebrow as Rangiku playfully adjusted the collar to Renji's shirt. "You saw him less than twenty-four hours ago."

"I know," Rangiku whined as she lightly touched Renji's lips. "And I've been missing him ever since."

"Oh please," Nanao rolled her eyes as Rangiku outlined her lover's lips with her index finger. "You're making a spectacle of yourself. What if a teacher walked by."

"Teacher's barely come by the senior area. They trust us a lot more than the lower level students." replied Renji as he tightened his hold on Rangiku's waist.

"They'd trust us a hell of a lot less if they saw your antics."

"Nanao, we do this every morning," Rangiku pressed her breasts close to Renji's chest and smirked. "Are you jealous?"

Nanao was aghast at Rangiku's comment and opened her mouth considerably. "For your information I have a boyfriend."

"Oh that's right," Rangiku touched the tip of her chin and appeared lost in thought. "What was his name again? Sunny?"

"It's Shunsui!" Nanao exploded but composed herself and adjusted her frames on her face. "He's nothing like the little boys here in high school."

"Hey, watch it," Renji went on the offense. "Don't put us high school guys down because you're dating an old man."

"He's not old! He's in college and he's more mature then you are."

"Of course he is," replied Rangiku. "All old men are more mature."

As the cat fight ensued, Rukia fell back against the lockers, the crowd of seniors long gone. It was times like the one she was in that made her wonder how she ended up knowing the group standing in front of her. She knew Renji for most of her life, since kindergarten. Nanao came into the picture in the beginning of her late elementary years and Rangiku showed up in her freshman year. By the start of their sophomore year, the group seemed inseparable but Rukia always felt like the odd person out.

The introduction of two others to the group their junior year only added to the strain Rukia felt regarding their friendship. The addition of Shuuhei and Toshiro brought a different balance to everyone's adverse personality but they too were similar to her other cohorts. Each one of them had something in common, something Rukia could never relate to even if she tried.

"Hey Rukia," Turning around, Rukia smiled at the missing pieces to her otherwise scrambled set of friends as both Shuuhei and Toshiro approached her and Shuuhei addressed her again. "Are they really doing this again?"

Nodding, Rukia glanced over her shoulder as Rangiku and Nanao were face to face with Renji failing miserable to separate the two.

"We were waiting for you two," Rukia immediately took control of the conversation. "What took you both so long?"

"My older brother was slow in his attempt to drop me off this morning," Toshiro's face showed frustration while he relived his morning.

"Yeah, now he's walking around with a book bag full of candy." Shuuhei playfully shoved Toshiro who barely moved an inch. "What is with your brother Jushiro giving you so much candy anyway?"

Toshiro grumbled explicit words in Shuuhei's direction but did not speak them aloud. "Shut up, you idiot. Let's just get to class."

"Why? So you can see your secret admirer? What was her name again? Momo? As in _Mo_re-_Mo_re Toshiro?"

"That's it." Toshiro immediately lunged toward Shuuhei and the two were just another addition to the madness surrounding Rukia.

Caught in the middle, Rukia clutched the handle of her book bag against her shoulder and prepared to leave the masses behind her when an announcement was made across the loud speaker.

**"Rukia Kuchiki, please report to the main office."**

Hearing her name, the conversation stopped and all eyes fell on the diminutive girl standing frozen in the hall.

"Rukia, you're in trouble?" Rangiku teased but surprise was laced with each word. "What did little miss goody-goody do to get called to the office?"

Renji removed himself from between Rangiku and Nanao and wrapped his arm back around his girlfriend's waist. "She didn't do anything. Don't jump to conclusions."

"They may just want to talk to her." Nanao added to Rukia's defense, appearing more composed then when she and Rangiku were in their heated debate.

"Calm down," Toshiro's soothing voice cut through the combative air. "We saw a new kid with orange hair pull into the parking lot. Rukia, being the ambassador for the school's leadership club, would be called upon to show him the campus and his classes."

"Damn, well, have fun Rukia. I guess we'll see you later." said Rangiku as she pulled Renji along, followed by Nanao and the others.

Watching her friend's go, Rukia shifted her book bag and walked in the opposite direction. So far her day was more hectic then it normally was and as she trudged down the hall she could barely comprehend how things could ever turn itself around.

* * *

**AN:** Thank you to everyone who reviewed the prologue. I was glad to see the supportive flock of readers who appreciate this style of story telling.

I want to explain a few things in this chapter, moreso, the character's I've chosen:

Renji: I wanted to keep their friendship, his and Rukia's, as close to the series as possible.

Rangiku: She adds spice to the story and with her attached to Renji's hip (and I mean that literally ;)) there will be a lot in store in the future. She isn't loose by any means...but that doesn't mean she doesn't appreciate passionate interactions.

Nanao: She's level headed and despite her disagreements with Rangiku they are friends just like in the series.

Shuuhei: He and Renji was close friends in the series so it makes sense to add him.

Toshiro: I just like his demenor and it helped to add Jushiro as his brother. I mean the white hair, the play on their names, why not go for it, right?

All right, if you like what you've read let me know by submitting a review below. I will try to update as soon as possible. I can't always promise to update every day but I'll try to come close.


	3. Something There

Somewhere between slouching and sitting vertically, Ichigo's mouth was in a permanent scowl as he eyed the clock hanging above his head on the wall. The time was clear, fifteen minutes to eight. He was told to arrive a quarter after seven to meet the headmaster, retain a copy of his schedule and obtain some sort of escort to view the facility. Thirty minutes later and to his surprise, and frustration, he was still in the same spot, waiting 'patiently'.

"This is ridiculous..." he mumbled beneath his breath as the headmaster's secretary approached with cup of water in hand.

"May I offer you this to drink?" Ichigo immediately refuted her proposal. "It will only be a moment longer. Your guide will be here shortly."

Ichigo smiled, seemingly content with the secretary's words but once her back was turn his scowl resumed and his eyes rolled toward the back of his head. She, like everyone else he'd seen that day, reminded him that he was surrounded by elite human beings, a social structure that mattered very little in his old high school. Since he first arrived on campus, he witnessed designer jewelry, fancy and expensive cars and even chauffeured cars driven by nothing more than lackeys. It was a far cry from the 'do for yourself' attitude at his previous school.

"Ms. Kuchiki, welcome."

Ichigo's attention peaked at the sound of the secretary's voice. He focused on the arrival of a petite girl with short black hair and the same frozen smile plastered on her face. He saw the same expressions throughout the campus on others, each one looking faker then the one before it.

"Well, there he is. He has all of his paperwork," The secretary led Rukia toward the waiting area and smiled. "I'll leave the introduction to the two of you. Again, welcome to Seireitei Academy, Ichigo."

Rukia smiled courteously and waited until the pair was alone before waving Ichigo along so he could follow her out. Standing, Ichigo took noticed of the severe height difference between them. She was definitely small in stature. Once out of earshot, Ichigo finally addressed the girl he was assigned to.

"So, what's your name, kid?" He ignored the look of surprise that formed along her face. "Are you a freshmen?"

"A freshmen? Don't make me laugh." Rukia's lips curled into sinister smirk. "My name is Rukia and I'm a senior just like you."

"Really?" It was Ichigo's turn to look surprised. "Hard to tell just by looking at you."

"And why is that?"

"For starters." Ichigo pointed his index finger in front of Rukia's face. "You're really short."

"How dare you?" Rukia grabbed onto her hips in anger. "Not all seniors are as tall as you."

"That's not what I meant. You just don't look like any senior I've ever seen. Especially with that on your shoulder."

At Ichigo's reference, Rukia glanced at the Chappy the Rabbit insignia stitched into the strap of her book bag. Seeing what drew his attention, Rukia sharply narrowed her eyes and directed them back onto him.

"Everybody loves Chappy the Rabbit, not just kids, you know?"

Ichigo smiled and threw his hands in the air. "All right. Calm down."

Rukia exacerbated a long sigh and turned away, alarmed over her actions. As president of the leadership club, it wasn't proper behavior to engage in shouting matches with other students. Especially when that student was new to the school. Closing her eyes, she exhaled and turned toward Ichigo with the fake fixation on her face he was slowly growing accustomed to.

"Let's start again. My name is Rukia and I am going to be your guide today." She extended a hand toward him. "May I see your schedule please?"

Handing over his documentation, Ichigo watched and waited as she scanned over each class and room assignment written in black ink. As she studied his schedule he took time to study her. She was temperamental, that much he was finding out the more he conversed with her, but the words coming out of her mouth had nothing to do with the shapely figure of her body.

He noticed her hair first, short and even, with a long strand hanging precariously out in front. Her eyes, amethyst and mysterious. Looking at them move from left to right, he could see something else lingering there, something he was positive her mouth would never reveal. Speaking of her mouth, he couldn't fight the urge to notice her plump pink lips moving as he silently read his schedule to herself.

She was dressed in a standard white sleeve shirt and gray skirt, standard as far as school uniforms went but the only thing that stood out to him were her legs. They were long and thin yet strong. He wondered what she was into that helped her appear so fit. He noticed subtle things about her, just as she met his eyes and smiled with a pleased look on her face.

"Everything seems to be in order. You're in my class, group 1-A. I guess that's a coincidence."

"Why are you saying it like that? It's not as if I put myself in that room with you." Ichigo rebutted.

"Are you always this confrontational?" Rukia handed Ichigo his schedule back. "Let's get going. If we hurry we might make it in time for our next class."

Following the leader, Ichigo listened as best he could at Rukia's description of the accolades that adorned the walls they passed by. The school seemed boastful of their accomplishments, overly boastful in his opinion. His attention was so drawn to the plagues and awards that he almost missed the door Rukia was holding open for him.

"Impressive, isn't it? We're one of the best schools academically as well as in extracurricular activities." Rukia smiled as Ichigo walked through the doors leading to the stairs.

"I see." Ichigo responded while shoving his hands into his pants pocket. He took to the stairs without Rukia alerting him to the direction to proceed in.

Watching from behind as he headed upward, Rukia was lost in thought. She was trying her best to illustrate the beauty of the school and its illustrious accomplishments but her efforts were failing miserably. Ichigo seemed less interested in the history of the school and more interested in paying her as little attention as he possibly could. Looking up at him from below, she came to the realization that he, not she, was the leader thus reducing her to the follower.

"Hey, are you coming up here or what?" Ichigo shouted over the railing. He waited patiently for Rukia to finally catch up to him.

"Sorry," she apologized once they were face to face again. "This is our floor."

Stepping out of the stairwell, the teens emerged in a long hallway with classroom doors to the left and right of them.

"We're on the far end. I'm sure class is just getting started. Do you want to go there now?"

"Is there somewhere else we should be?"

Rukia glanced around. "I could show you the rest of the floors before the class truly gets going."

"And that's okay?" Ichigo pondered as he followed Rukia in the opposite direction of where they were once headed.

"The teacher's know I am never called to the office unless it's to greet a new student."

Holding the door to the stairwell open, Ichigo followed Rukia with his eyes as she passed him by. "So that means you get authorization to play hooky?"

"Not playing hooky," Rukia smiled. "Showing a new student our wonderful facility."

"Wonderful facility, huh? That sounds scripted. What's a gig like this worth to you besides the time out of class?"

One flight above their original destination, the pair moved casually down the hall, their conversation appearing to overshadow the real reason they weren't sitting in class at that very moment.

"I'm President of the Student Leadership club. It's my duty to help new students, like you, adjust to life at this academy. You're welcome to join the club, if you'd like."

Ichigo shook his head in protest. "No thanks. I'm not looking to do anything but finishing up my senior year."

"I meant to ask, since I saw your paperwork, why are you transferring to the academy in the middle of your final year?"

"No reason." Ichigo responded coolly.

"There has to be a reason, like if you just moved here. I mean, who transfers to a new school their senior year?" she gave a small chuckle at the end.

"I do," Ichigo shifted uncomfortably and created some space between himself and Rukia. "Just show me the rest of the rooms so we can get back to class, okay?"

Rukia gave a stiff nod and led the way although her comfort level was shaken by Ichigo disconcerting response. She led him from floor to floor, showcasing other classrooms, the faculty room, the cafeteria and, from the window, the athletic field that was spread across the campus. It wasn't long before they found themselves back on their floor, heading toward class.

"That's all I have to show you. I hope you enjoyed the tour." Rukia turned away before Ichigo could respond and knocked on the classroom door. It didn't take long before they were both standing in front of the other members in their group.

Ichigo's eyes flashed over the variety of students all focused on his sudden arrival. He did his best to remain poised and confident as Rukia left his side and their teacher approached. The two greeted with a firm handshake.

"You must be our new student, well, welcome to the class. How about you tell us a bit about yourself?" the instructor urged.

"I'm Ichigo Kurosaki, eighteen years old" Ichigo flatly replied.

"Okay, why don't you take a seat next to Toshiro Hitsuguya and we'll begin the lesson."

Ichigo took the only empty seat in the class next to who he could only assume was Toshiro, a kid with white hair and a less than pleasant guise on his face. Ignoring the swarm of looks from those around him, Ichigo settled back against the chair and sighed. His day was only beginning.

* * *

"So spill it," Rangiku all but screamed in Rukia's face as she, Nanao and Rukia sat with their desks pushed together in the shape of a triangle. "Give us the scoop on that Ichigo Kurosaki. What's his story?"

"What makes you believe she knows anything?" Nanao interjected. "He just started today."

Rangiku rolled her eyes and sucked her teeth loudly. "She spent all of home room and half of first period with that boy. Here it is lunch time and I want to know what happened."

"What makes you think something happened?" Nanao continued to pry.

Leaning over the desk, Rangiku's breasts were exposed and dangling over her lunch. Her hands slammed on the table top as she moved closer to Rukia, much to Nanao's disgust.

"Something happened didn't it? He's kind of cute if I do say so myself." Rangiku glanced at Ichigo, watching as he silently consumed his bento box lunch in solitude.

"You do say so yourself." Rukia replied while taking a sip of her packaged juice.

"Oh, so are you saying he's not a looker?" Rangiku replied slyly.

Rukia closed her eyes and squeezed her juice box in her hands. She didn't feel the need to respond to the question. She had absolutely no interest in someone she didn't know. A few words in the hall didn't change the fact that he was a stranger to her.

"So, what's your story, Ichigo Kurosaki?"

Rukia's eyes widened at the sound of Rangiku's smooth sultry voice. Glancing towards the right, the small straw she used to casually sip her juice hung just inches from her lips. Just like before, Rukia watched as her rambunctious friend was face to face and breast to chest with her newest target, Ichigo.

"C'mon, tell us all about yourself. You didn't really say much earlier."

Ichigo sat as far back in his seat as he could and even then it didn't help him avoid Rangiku's advances. Taking a glance at his lunch, he couldn't hide the blush forming around his cheeks while staring at Rangiku's breasts. As hard as he tried to turn away, they weren't going away, bouncing and stirring with each move she made in her attempt to get him talking.

"There really is nothing to say," Ichigo gently slid the remainder of his food away from Rangiku's cleavage. "I told you my name. Why isn't that enough?"

Rangiku pouted, resting her elbows on his desk. Her chin gently sat perched in the palm of her hand. "Because I want to know more about you? Is that a crime?"

"No, but it damn sure should be." Nanao grabbed the back of Rangiku's shirt, pulling her as far back from Ichigo's personal space as she could.

"Lay off Nanao!" Rangiku flailed her arms in protest. "We were just talking. You're acting like a bitch all over again."

"Yeah, yeah, let's go." Nanao dragged Rangiku along in spite of her protesting. "Don't you want to go see Renji and the rest of the guys up on the roof?"

The mention of Renji's name snapped Rangiku from her trance and soon it was her, not Nanao, rushing the two of them out of the classroom and off to meet with the rest of their friends.

"I'm sorry." Ichigo watched Rukia as she approached him with the remainder of her lunch in her hands. "Rangiku can be a little pushy sometimes." she said full of remorse.

"It's all right. Are those your friends?"

Rukia hesitated but eventually nodded. "Our other friends are upstairs. The guy with the white hair who you sit next to is one of them, his name is Toshiro. There are two others as well. Would you like to meet them? They always eat lunch on the roof."

"That's all right," Ichigo placed his lunch back on his desk. "I'm almost finished here anyway. I'd rather stay inside."

Rukia stood silently as Ichigo began to consume his food. She was patient, waiting as if he would change his mind and take her up on the offer to eat with her and her friends at any moment. His continued silence confirmed he was satisfied right where he was, eating alone.

"Okay then," She gave a small smile. "I'll see you after lunch." Rukia walked toward the door, proud that she was kind enough to try to include him with her friends. It was the least she could do after Rangiku's actions.

"Rukia," Ichigo kept his head lowered but through the corner of his eyes he saw that he gained her attention. "Thanks for the offer."

Her smile increasing ten folds, Rukia watched Ichigo finish off his lunch. He appeared calm and relaxed Regardless of the noise and chatter around him, seclusion seemed just right for him. It was something she often yearned secretly for herself.

She couldn't put her finger on it but at that moment she knew there was something different about the new student, something she wasn't a hundred percent sure about. The longer she looked at him the longer she was beginning to believe the new student had more to him the he was willing to reveal.

As Ichigo retrieved one of his newly acquired textbooks and began reading past chapters, Rukia's smile increased a little more, this time on the inside.

_"Maybe we'll have lunch some other time, Ichigo Kurosaki."_

* * *

**AN:** Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed Chapter Two. To my reviewers who didn't sign in so I couldn't reply to you, Momochan, Carpe bagel & anonon, thank you for reviewing my story.

Not much going on in this chapter, I know. I wanted to just establish the meeting between Ichigo and Rukia and now that I have done that and gotten it out the way I can move on. I'm really looking forward to the next chapter. I'm excited to write it and I hope you all will read it once I complete it and post it.

I tried to catch all spelling erorrs (thanks to kissonthechic for pointing them out in the last chapter). I'm always looking to improve so let me know. If the chapter is fine, and even if it's not, leave a review and let me know. I love to hear from all of you.


	4. Staying On Track

The rest of the day was normal for Rukia once lunch ended and the school lessons continued. It was not long before the final bell rung and the class was on their feet, thanking the last instructor of the day for presenting a very intellectual session. Gathering her belongings, Rukia barely had her bag zipped up before she was surrounded by her friends.

"Rukia, we're going downtown to get a bite to eat and catch a movie. You in?" Renji asked with a huge grin on his face.

"They have a new action movie coming out and we'll only pay half price if we show our student identification." Shuuhei enthused.

Sliding her bag strap onto her shoulder, Rukia shook her head. "Sorry, but I have somewhere else I need to be. Tell me how it goes though and maybe we can go again this weekend."

"Aw." Rangiku sighed. "You always have something to do whenever we ask you to go somewhere with us. I'm starting to think you don't want to hang out with us."

"No, it's not that." Rukia couldn't find the words to explain why she always found a reason to stay behind. She hoped they'd leave the issue alone so she would not have to elaborate further.

"We better get going then. Toshiro you up for driving us there? You can borrow my car." suggested Shuuhei.

"I'm not in the mood to drive and besides it is your car so you should be the one to drive it." Toshiro rebutted.

As the two began to debate over who would take the lead and drive the group to their afternoon excursion, Rukia waved farewell and left before anyone could stop her or ask her any more questions. Walking the halls alone, Rukia pondered over her decision to leave her friends behind and travel off on her own. She had a reason for every decision she ever made, and that reason was simple: she had other plans.

Gathering her items from her locker and switching her shoes, Rukia closed the door and was prepared to go where she needed to be when Ichigo's presence startled her. He stood on the opposite side of her doing what she did only a seconds ago. She contemplated saying goodbye to him or some other form of greeting, as it felt rude not to do so. She walked toward him, smiling like she usually did when approaching someone un-expectantly.

"Any plans this afternoon?" She watched as he continued putting the books he would need in his book bag. "I hope you enjoy the rest of your day."

"Thanks."

Ichigo's response sent chills down her spine. His reaction was so nonchalant that she speculated he was annoyed with the fact that she spoke to him in the first place. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow then."

Ichigo resumed packing his belongings as the sound of Rukia walking away echoed in his ears. He watched her from behind through the corner of his eyes as his demeanor softened at her departure. Slamming his locker close, Ichigo threw his book bag over his shoulder and left the building as quickly as he could. His day finally came to an end and all he wanted to do was relax.

With his thumb and index finger, Ichigo rubbed the corner of his eyes, the sun burning his retinas as soon as he made contact with the outside. Looking around, he saw students engaging with one another, some standing around laughing and chatting and other's heading home or wherever the day would take them. For Ichigo he knew where the day would take him. Home.

Keys in hand, Ichigo headed toward the parking lot, glad to put his first day behind him. Passing through the string of cars remaining, he approached the driver's side door of his Prius and slipped the key in the lock. Just as he was about the turn it to the right, the sound of voices caught his attention. Mindless chatter shouldn't have bothered him in the least but one voice in particular drew him away from his car and toward the source.

Slipping past a slew of trees and shrubs, Ichigo emerged away from the school and found himself standing on an open field surrounded by tattered bleachers. As he moved closer he noticed the wood broken on a few of the seats and the green paint chipping away throughout the structure. Lightly running his fingers over the structure, Ichigo look out onto the field to see the reason which brought him out in the open.

Standing on a dusty yet visible field was Rukia. She stood on one leg while hyper extending the other behind her back. He noticed a difference in her hair and attire, from the way she pinned the loose strand of hair behind her ears to the white t-shirt and running shorts she adorned. If he didn't know any better he would think she was about to start running.

"All right Rukia, once around to warm up." a woman standing with her back to Ichigo shouted.

He watched as Rukia let her leg fall and began to race around the track just as he thought she would. Her small and ridged legs increased in speed as she made the first turn. Entranced by her physical prowess, Ichigo silently walked closer, keeping her within his sights. She ran smoothly as if it was a natural thing to do. Running took concentration and perseverance, something she appeared content on proving the longer she raced past the second turn. He stood beside the person he could only assume was the coach, still mesmerized by Rukia's performance.

"Can I help you?" the woman spoke while she too watched Rukia continue through the final stretch. "This is a private training ground."

"This?" Ichigo looked around at the tattered remains of the bleachers. "It looks pretty desolate to me."

"That's not what I mean, wise ass." The woman turned toward Ichigo as Rukia slowed to a complete stop. "I mean this is where I train my pupil and we don't need any interruptions."

Ichigo fixed his mouth to respond to her but hesitated as Rukia approached him appearing as confused as ever upon seeing his face. He tried to act casual but it was hard given the fact that he ignored her earlier when she tried her best to wish him a good day. Her retort was leaving him to do as he pleased, but now that he was on what appeared to be her turf he had no idea what her reaction would be.

"Ichigo, what are you doing here?" Rukia's expression was hard to read, somewhere between confused and curious. "Are you following me?"

"No, I was leaving but I heard voices so I-"

"You decided to be meddlesome, is that it?" the coach interrupted. "Rukia, back on the track. This time I want to see your speed increase by five."

"Yes, Yoruichi." Rukia gave Ichigo one last look then raced back to the track to complete another go around.

Watching her reach the first turn, Ichigo glanced at Yoruichi, taking notice of the stopwatch in her right hand. "How fast is she?"

"Fast, she's one of the best track runners here." Yoruichi spoke between looking at Rukia and the stopwatch simultaneously. "Who are you anyway?"

"Ichigo Kurosaki, I just started here." He watched as Rukia raced past him. "Are you the track coach?"

"I'm holding the stopwatch, aren't I?" Yoruichi smiled. "I'm her coach. I don't teach at the school permanently."

As Rukia zipped past him a second time, Ichigo momentarily took in the appearance of the woman beside him. She had short purple hair, hazy yellow eyes and a curvy frame you'd have to blind not to notice. Taking it all in Ichigo realized she was unlike any coach he had ever seen. The ones he saw were in no shape to tell someone how to stay fit when they couldn't do it themselves but that wasn't always the case. Other times they were in great shape but couldn't offer more than a pat on the back and some words of encouragement. It seemed, from his personal observation, that Yoruichi was the entire package.

"Why do you come out here to train her if she's so good? This area doesn't exactly scream fanfare."

"And why should it? Do you think she would perform better surrounded by other people? Would that really make a difference?"

While Ichigo pondered the questions, Rukia began to slow down as she neared Ichigo and Yoruichi. Her legs were on fire but she didn't mind. The pain came with perfection and that's what she wanted, to be perfect. Yoruichi seemed pleased with her going as far to toss her a cold bottle of water and a white towel.

"Take ten, Rukia. We'll resume with a few sprints afterwards. Good work."

Yoruichi's words made Rukia beam with pride. She threw her head back and consumed as much water as she could before the frigid temperature made her stop. The white towel found its way around the back of her neck while she emerged by Ichigo's side.

"You're still here?" she stated more then asked but it came out of her mouth as the latter.

"Is that a problem? Your coach said you prefer to train out here alone." Stated Ichigo.

"She said that?"

"Well, not in those words but judging by this place she might as well just as say those words to me. Why is this place so run down?"

Taking in her surroundings, Rukia chuckled to herself. "This is where the old outdoor track use to be until a parent donated money and the new indoor climate controlled track was built."

Rukia sat down on the ground, tucking her legs inward and pressing her palms against the ground to alleviate some pressure on her lower back. She looked up at Ichigo who, based on her new position, towered over her

"No one comes out here anymore so I decided to do my training here. I can focus more intently on my coach's instructions."

Ichigo instantly glanced over at Yoruichi as she chatted on her cellular phone. "She looks like she knows a thing or two."

"She better, she's my coach. She's a very close friend of the family. When she heard about my interest in track she signed on as my instructor."

"Have you won any meets?"

"Just one," Rukia held up a single finger for emphasis. "I train more then I compete."

Ichigo put his eyes back on Rukia. "That doesn't make a whole lot of sense."

Rukia shrugged. "I guess not but I barely can find the time. I'm involved in a few clubs so I can only run when I'm available. If I had it my way I'd run more than I do now. Despite getting sweaty and tired it is actually a therapeutic experience, in my opinion."

Seeing her coach wave her back to the track, Rukia rose to her feet and dusted any foreign debris from her backside. "I better get back to practice. Are you heading home?"

"In a bit. Do you mind if I stay for a bit and watch you run?"

Rukia was taken aback by Ichigo's question but didn't object. Seeing no harm, she raced back to the track to comply with the orders from Yoruichi and continue her training before practice was up.

* * *

Ichigo rose to his feet from his position perched on one of the bench seats. The digital watch on his hand confirmed what he already knew, that the evening was fast approaching. Two hours after the last bell he was still on campus, watching Rukia as she followed Yoruichi's directions and made them her own in order to make her running technique impeccable. As the mood in the sky began to change, Rukia began to slow down her practice until it came to a complete standstill. Seeing this, Ichigo knew it was time to call it a day.

Shifting his bag over his right shoulder, he watched as Yoruichi and Rukia conversed silently amongst themselves. The chatter ceased once he was within ear-shot and Yoruichi took that opportunity to leave, waving goodbye as she did. Ichigo grew troubled by the look of concern that was embedded on Rukia's face. He watched as she tried to lighten her mood with a smile but it was too late.

"What's going on?" he questioned.

"It's nothing. I just told Yoruichi I didn't need a ride home because my brother was coming to pick me up."

Ichigo watched as Rukia walked over to the bleachers and gathered her things. "You have a brother?"

"Yes," Rukia retrieved her cellular phone from her bag and started dialing seven numbers. "I just need to let him know practice is over."

"Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Ichigo scratched the back of his neck then waved. "Have a goodnight, Rukia."

He had one foot in front of the other but couldn't take a second step as part of Rukia's conversation reached his ears.

"I understand he's in a meeting but...well can you...I told you, I'm his sister, Rukia...I know but..." Rukia sighed as the tone in her voice changed dramatically. "No, I do not want to leave a message...no, thank you."

Shutting off her phone, Rukia appeared defeated as her head dropped in defeat. Her brother was a busy man, that she knew, but when she of all people couldn't reach him it brought her to a depressed and lonely state. Her distraction warranted Ichigo's curiosity and he was by her side once again.

"Is something wrong?"

Rukia wanted to flash a small of confidence but when it came to her family, especially her brother, she couldn't do it. "My brother can't pick me up."

"Why not?" Ichigo continued to pry.

"He's a little busy at the moment, but its okay. I can call Renji or Nanao to give me a ride home." Rukia fiddled with her phone, all the while avoiding Ichigo's eyes.

"I can give you a ride home," Ichigo pointed his thumb over his left shoulder. "I'm just parked over there."

"No, that's okay. I don't want to stop you from going home."

"You can't stop me from making my own decision." Ichigo gradually stripped Rukia of her bag and walked away. "I'm can't just leave you out here alone."

Realizing she was provided no room for arguing, Rukia followed Ichigo away from the track and toward the student parking lot. She watched him toss her bag into his backseat then soon after take the driver's seat. With no other options she took her place beside him and buckled up as he took off away from the school grounds.

"Do you mind?" Ichigo placed his thumb and index finger on the radio knob. Hearing no protest from his passenger he cut on the stereo and settled back in his seat. "So, where am I headed?"

"I live over on East End Avenue. I know it is far from the rest of the city."

"East End, huh?" Ichigo repeated "I'm not familiar with it but I know the type of people who live there."

"And what type would that be?"

"You should know since you live there." Ichigo gave Rukia a sideways glance. "Anyway, your parents must really be about something of you live out there."

Rukia glanced at her hands lying dormant on her lap. "I live with my older brother. He runs a realty company, Kuchiki Enterprise."

Ichigo's eyes admonished Rukia's words but he remained calm. He didn't want her to see the surprise look on his face. Not in the market for a new home or apartment, he had no recollection that she was related to the man whose face was plastered on billboards and park benches.

"What about your parents? Are they also in real estate?"

"Turn here," Rukia focused solely on the road ahead to ensure Ichigo was headed in the right direction. "Our parents passed away four years ago. It's just my brother and I."

"I'm sorry to hear about your parents but at least you have your brother. That's something, right?"

"Sure, it is something...uh, turn right here and it is the first gate on the left." Rukia directed.

Ichigo did as instructed and soon he found himself in front of a tall black gate situated in front a long paved driveway. He could see a large mansion style house in the far end and was instantly impressed.

"Thanks for the ride," Rukia snatched her bag from the back seat and opened the car door before Ichigo could form a single word. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Ichigo followed Rukia as she closed the door, ran around the front of the vehicle while looking out for oncoming traffic then stepped onto the sidewalk. Once she entered a series of numbers on a small metal intercom system, he waited patiently as the gate opened and Rukia disappeared up the driveway.

As the gate closed, Ichigo made a U-turn and went back the way he came. Contrary to his earlier belief his day was now officially coming to an end. In hindsight his first day was not as bad as he once thought it would be and he was ready for day two.

And whatever else that new day would bring his way.

* * *

AN: Thanks again to all of my readers and reviewers. I'm really working hard on this story so I enjoy the feedback. To my chapter three non-sign in reviewer star133, there is a six month gap between chapter one and where we are now. Ichigo isn't looking to a player, just a healthy man with sexual desires who knows what (or in this case, who) he wants and the direction he wants that relationship to go.

I was hoping to update on Saturday but early morning Sunday is just as good, right? I really enjoyed this chapter. Like before, I'm looking forward to the next chapter so I'll start working on it as soon as I can.

As always, like it, hate it, areas to improve, let me know. All suggestions are welcomed. If I have any errors (which I truly do try to prevent) let me know. I fix them immediately because I care about each and every one of you and your feedback. Submit a review below and let me know what you think. Thanks.


	5. Trust Me

"It was a nice movie with a lot of action but you should have come, Rukia. We all had such a great time." an excited Nanao indicated as she and Rukia walked side by from the student parking lot.

"I'm glad you guys had such a great time. I'll go next time."

"Don't say things you don't mean and besides, you have other activities that you do outside of hanging out with us. We understand that."

"I wouldn't be too sure about that," said Rukia with an uneasy tone to her voice.

The girls walked across the quad where other students were chatting amongst themselves. They blended in well with their counterparts as they chatted casually, both smiling cheerfully, until their once clear path was blocked by none other than their curvy rambunctious friend.

"What gives?" Nanao was the first to respond in regards to having her walkway obstructed. "What's the big idea, Rangiku?"

Rangiku did not admonish Nanao's question but instead kept her eyes and attention focused solely on Rukia. "If that was the reason you didn't want to spend time with us then all you had to do was say so?"

Rukia glanced at Nanao who shared the same muddled look. She watched as Nanao took a step forward and turned the questions back on Rangiku.

"What the hell are you talking about, Rangiku?"

Rangiku smiled and eyed Rukia mischievously. "I heard that you went off with that new kid, Ichigo Kurosaki, yesterday after school."

Rukia's eyes flashed surprise but she remained silent at Rangiku's accusations. In fact it was Nanao, not Rukia, who pursued the issue further.

"Who did you hear that from? One of your gossip columnist?"

Rolling her eyes, Rangiku pushed past Nanao, much to the latter's chagrin, and stepped in front of Rukia, leaning close to her face.

"Is it true? Were you all alone with the new kid?"

"So what if she was?" Nanao placed her hand upon Rangiku's shoulder. "What business is it of yours?"

"She ditched us so she could get her rocks off with that rookie senior. That makes it all of our business, don't you think so?"

"No, I don't think so nor do I think it is your job to question her about what she does. You're not her mother, Rangiku."

Lifting upward, Rangiku snapped her head toward Nanao. "Fine," She glanced back toward Rukia. "But I want details later. I'm not going to let you get away with keeping this shit to yourself."

As Rangiku stomped away, dissatisfied that she didn't get any information, Rukia stepped forward until she was by Nanao's side once more.

"Thank you but you didn't have to defend me."

"She is always in somebody's business so I did us both a favor. It's none of her concern what happened between you and the new guy."

"Nothing happened," Rukia said swiftly as she and Nanao started walking again. "He gave me a ride home, that's all."

"You don't have to explain anything to me. If you wanted to tell me you would have done so when I picked you up this morning."

Rukia felt relieved that she did not have to explain why she needed a ride in the first place the night before or why Ichigo was the person she caught the ride with. Not total susceptible to hiding things from her friends, Rukia wasn't in the mood to dish any details.

"Speaking of Ichigo, there he is."

Glancing at Nanao first, Rukia turned to the right and watched as Ichigo passed by without as much as a glance her way. She followed him with her eyes until he disappeared into the building. He appeared so friendly and talkative the day before but now he acted as if they never met. Puzzled, Rukia kept up with Nanao despite the brief distraction. The pair walked inside and headed straight to the senior locker area where the rest of their friends were already waiting.

"Good Morning." Nanao and Rukia said in tandem. They were greeted with lifeless eyes brimming with curiosity. Judging by Rangiku's presence, the two instantly knew the reason behind it.

"What's the big idea, Rukia? You have a new friend now?" Renji was the first to speak. "You're dumping us for the new kid?"

Seeing a smile form beneath Rangiku's nose Rukia swiftly ascertained her friend's head was filled with complete and utter nonsense. A slight feeling of anger filled her lungs but she exhaled it out and tried her best to appear rationale about the whole ordeal.

"You don't know you're talking about, Renji, so just drop it, okay?"

Smiling, Renji ran toward Rukia, stopping just before he slammed into her. He looped his arm around her neck and drew her in close. "C'mon Rukia, you can tell me."

Sliding away from Renji's hold, Rukia approached her locker and prepped her bag with her belongings for the day. She could detect the eyes of her friends zeroing on the small of her back but she ignored them all. Hearing the sound of a locker open behind her, Rukia glanced over her shoulder at Ichigo as he began to gather his books and material's in the same fashion as her.

"Hey lover boy," Rangiku teased. "Are you going to tell us what happened between you and Rukia or are you going to keep it a secret too?"

The snickers from her friends made Rukia blush with embarrassment and anger at the same time. She watched as Ichigo ignored the hoot and holler of her friends and soon left them to their own devices in the locker room area. Once he was gone, Rukia slammed her locker door close and approached her friends who were having a hard time removing the smile from their faces.

"What the hell is wrong with you guys?" Rukia spoke angrily before disappearing out of the corridor.

Watching her leave Renji's smile quickly faded and he found himself wanting to go after her but he didn't get far. His right arm was snared by Rangiku's firm grip, keeping him from moving any further.

"She's fine." Rangiku nuzzled her face against the crook of Renji's neck. The embrace was subtle but enough to keep Renji from chasing after one of his closest friends.

"Do you think anything happened between Rukia and the carrot top?" Shuuhei pondered aloud.

"Probably," Toshiro answered. "But who are we to tell."

Fixing her glasses, Nanao ventured toward her locker. "Guys, let's drop it and get ready for the bell."

Nanao led by example and put together the items she'd need for her morning classes. She silently hoped the day would go more smoothly and the issue surrounding Rukia and Ichigo would cease to exist.

Her anger with her friends subsiding, Rukia slowed her pace considerably down the hall while she tried to make sense of their antics. She was embarrassed at their leering and investigating her activities with Ichigo. Just thinking of the audacity of her friends was enough to make her blood boil again.

"They're such idiots," she mumbled beneath her breath.

"That's no way to talk about your friends."

Rukia glanced to the right at Ichigo who was leaning against the wall with his arms firmly folded against his chest. His head was down but there was no mistaking that he was talking to her.

"Who says I was talking about them?" Rukia asked heatedly.

"Who said I was talking to you?"

Rukia's hardened facial feature softened the longer she stared at Ichigo. Witnessing a smirk appear on his face, Rukia soon followed suit and displayed one of her very own.

"At least your stern sense of humor hasn't disappeared." Rukia expression turned sullen. "I want to apologize for what happened back in the locker room."

"Tsk," Ichigo sucked his teeth. "I don't fault people for the company they keep. It's fine."

Rukia began to smile once more at Ichigo's kind words. "Thank you. Are you headed to class?"

"After you." Ichigo stepped aside and allowed Rukia the opportunity to walk in front of him. "Are you going to practice running today?" Ichigo questioned while shoving his right hand into his pants pocket.

"Yes, why? Are you planning on joining me?"

"Not this time, no. I'm just asking."

Rukia glanced back at Ichigo and eyed him suspiciously. She had a hard time believing there wasn't more to his question.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Ichigo caught Rukia's questionable stare.

Shrugging, Rukia replied. "No reason."

A playful smirk rose upon Ichigo's face as they walked into the classroom. The room was abuzz with chatter as the instructor slowly unpacked his belonging on top of his desk. Giving off a playful stare, Rukia walked to her seat and set her bag on the floor.

"Ah, Ms. Kuchiki." The instructor approached Rukia with a piece of paper in his hand. "You're wanted at the office immediately."

Taking the slip of paper, Rukia's eyebrows met near the center of her forehead. She read the paper, studying it for clues on why she was being summoned but could find nothing to give her a heads up. Through the corner of her eye she could see Ichigo watching her interaction with the instructor but she immediately turned her focus elsewhere. Folding the note she left the classroom and walked the corridor toward the main staircase.

Taking her time, Rukia couldn't fight the urge to consider all of the possible reasons she was summoned. When she was needed to escort a new student they would formally call her over the loud speaker so other instructors knew where she was in case her tour ran long. A teacher slipping a student a note was more discrete and often tied to students being reprimanded for poor behavior. As hard as she tried, Rukia couldn't think of a time when she showcased bad behavior.

"That part was completely untrue. No guy would fall for such an easy trap like that."

Toshiro's voice startled Rukia causing her to stumble on the steps. Collecting her balance by grabbing onto the rail for dear life, she froze as her friends stood in front of her, just as surprised to see her as she was to see them.

"Hey Rukia," Nanao spoke softly. "Where are you going?"

Shuuhei pointed upward. "Yeah, class is that way."

Rukia could feel her stomach forming into knots and her palms beginning to sweat. She could feel the note sticking prematurely to her moist skin.

"I forgot one of my books and asked if I could go down and retrieve it."

"Why not just get it later? You're going to miss roll call." Toshiro stated.

Feeling nervous, Rukia noticed a small gap between Shuuhei and Nanao and took it as her opportunity to escape their questions once and for all.

"I'll be right back, okay?" She scooted past them and raced down the stairs before anyone could ask her anything else.

"What's her problem?" Rangiku asked aloud as she and the rest of the gang followed Rukia by sight alone until she was out of sight.

A few stairs down Rukia exhaled a sharp breath and pressed her head against the wall. With her eyes closed she took a few minutes to calm the staggering beating of her heart. She thanked her lucky stars in silence that she was able to keep her true destination a secret from her friends. In her mind if they knew the truth they'd begin to speculate and speculation would start rumors. Opening her eyes, Rukia started back down the stairs until she was on the main lobby floor.

Leaving the stairwell behind her, she hesitantly walked toward the main office. Panic was beginning to set in once again as she contemplated the note. A mere five steps from the office door, Rukia froze at the sight before her. Standing on the outside of the office admiring the mission statement of the school was none other than her older brother.

The knots in her stomach were beginning to tighten and she wasn't even near him. Her brother did not make an appearance at her school since the day he registered her four years ago. He didn't even show up in good faith when the school unveiled their new library, computer lab and most recently the indoor track facility. All three were paid from her brother's pocket in which he spared no expense.

The bookshelves in the library were of the finest cherry wood which showcased a glossy overtone. Each book was hand selected to grace each shelf so the students could engage in quality reading and research materials. The room were filled with a few computers but nowhere near as many that were placed in the room that followed, the computer lab. It was slightly smaller than the library but housed over sixty computers all ranging from desktops to laptops. There was even a docking station set up in the far corner so students could charge their portable devices. It was a room anyone could appreciate.

Her brother's biggest accomplishment happened a few months later when he pooled his money into establishing the indoor track facility. It sat on a large amount of the property and used up all of that space. The outside was sturdy brick with many windows along the top to let the sunlight in. Fully heated on the inside for the cold winter months, it featured a six-lane, 220-yard track with a Mondo surface, men's and women's locker and team meeting room and a sports medicine and hydrotherapy area.

A building so refined would be a blessing for any runner but Rukia couldn't bring herself to venture inside, let alone use the facility. Her brother didn't know that and she secretly hoped he never would find out. Seeing his eyes fall on her, Rukia smiled pleasantly and closed the gap between them until she stood only a few inches in front of him.

"Brother, is something wrong?" She tried to conceal the worry in her voice but the shakiness still came through.

"You left this at home." Byakuya held out a small bento boxed lunch.

"Thank you." Rukia took the item into her possession. "I didn't know you were home this morning."

"Where else would I be?"

Her brother's snide remarks would probably anger someone walking in on the conversation but Rukia accepted it being in his nature to speak the way he often did. She had gotten use to waking up in an empty house, eating alone in the same house and catching a ride to school with one of her friends, usually Nanao. The hectic schedule her brother often kept made her uncertain when he was home and when he wasn't.

"I didn't see you this morning. Sometimes you're up before dawn and you weren't today." She replied.

"I was in my study reviewing documents for a showing I have today. Are you coming straight home after school?"

"No, I have track practice today. Are you working late again?"

Byakuya was hesitant in his response but did offer a simple reply. "Yes."

Rukia nodded her head then allowed it to drop considerably low. Having false hope that her brother would be there when she arrived home left her sad and disappointed. Lost in thought she barely had time to tell her brother goodbye before he headed for the school doors.

"Have a good day at work, brother."

Byakuya glanced at her from over his left shoulder. His eyes wavered from her to the binto box in her hand then back to her eyes. He spoke not one word while disappearing from Rukia's field of vision.

Curiosity set in and Rukia couldn't ignore her brother's subtle reaction. Unwrapping the perfectly tied box which she herself packed; she peeked inside and was surprised at what she saw. Where once was the lunch she prepared for herself there was instead a small card. Taking the vanilla colored card in her hand, Rukia ran her thumb over the family insignia, the Camellia. Below that was her family surname, Kuchiki, along with a quote her brother lived by, 'Devoted to the practice.'

Her curiosity aside, Rukia began to question the motive behind her brother taking her lunch and replacing it with his card. Turning it over, she smiled and produced a small laugh. On the back in her brother's small hand writing was the answer to her question.

"Meet me for lunch." Rukia couldn't contain her surprise and joy as she read his note out loud. She couldn't remember the last time she and her brother went anywhere for a bite to eat recently.

Wrapped in events that had yet to come, Rukia walked back toward the stairwell with the anticipation of lunch. She couldn't wait for that moment to arrive but for now she raced back to class, but not before stopping off at her locker to grab one of her textbooks just as she told her friends she would.

* * *

Ichigo took a look around the classroom that had thinned out since the lunch bell rang. Similar to the day before, many of the students ventured to areas unknown to enjoy their lunch. Glancing to the left, he saw that even Rukia's friends were nowhere to be found. Remembering that Rukia herself dashed out of the class before the lunch bell finished chiming, he automatically assumed her friends had followed her lead and were close behind her. None too concerned with any of them, Ichigo unpacked his lunch and ate in solitude while reading through one of his textbooks. His once quite moment alone was shattered by the pressure of Rangiku's breasts pressing against the side of his face.

"Why are you reading all alone, lover boy?"

Exacerbating a sigh, Ichigo drew his textbook closer to his face, hoping Rangiku would take the hint but when he heard a chair scrap against the floor near his desk he knew that she didn't.

"So, what'cha reading?" Rangiku took the book out of Ichigo's hand much to the latter's dismay.

"It's a textbook. I'm sure you've seen one once or twice before in your lifetime," Ichigo snidely remarked.

Rangiku's smirked and set the textbook on her lap. "I'm not here to disturb your lunch. I was just wondering if you knew where Rukia ran off to?"

"What makes you think I know where she is?"

"Well you're her new best friend now, right? Why wouldn't you know?"

Pushing his lunch aside, Ichigo smiled. "Why don't you?"

They silently went to war with their eyes alone. Neither made a sound for what felt like an eternity until finally Rangiku broke the silence with a chuckle.

"Well I guess I'll let you get back to your lunch." Rangiku hastily tossed Ichigo his textbook as she rose from her seat. "If you do see Rukia before I do let her know the gang and I have decided to hang out at Toshiro's place this weekend. We're going to have a little cookout, nothing spectacular."

Ichigo nodded his head considerably then went back to finishing his lunch. He wasn't a bit impressed with Rangiku's rendition of using him to deliver a message to Rukia. It wasn't his place to do so.

"You should come too. I'm sure Rukia will give you directions if you ask her."

"I'm not interested but thanks for the invite." Ichigo calmly replied.

Not one to accept defeat, Rangiku flipped Ichigo's textbook open to the first page and grabbed a pen from a nearby desk. She scribbled down Toshiro's address then walked away.

"See you there, Ichigo." She blew him a kiss and disappeared from the classroom.

Glaring at the writing in his textbook, Ichigo closed the cover to his book and huffed in anger. He had no intentions on relaying any messages or joining her or anyone for a cookout. Having lost his appetite, Ichigo boxed up the remainder of his lunch and left the classroom, trying his best to erase the memory of Rangiku's visit from his mind.

* * *

Sitting outside an elegant restaurant under a decadent patio umbrella, Rukia smiled happily as her brother took his seat on the opposite side of her. She began to study the menu while Byakuya sat at attention and waved the nearest waiter over.

"Two salads, grilled chicken over a bed of rice and a cup of tea. Thank you." Byakuya spoke matter-of-factly and handed over their menus before Rukia could blink her eyes.

"Right away, Mr. Kuchiki." The waiter dashed off to deliver the order to the kitchen for priority processing.

"Do you come here often?" Rukia commented upon noticing the rushed reaction of the waiter as he took their order.

"I've conducted a few business meetings here." Byakuya replied nonchalantly as if it was common question to ask. He waited for their tea to arrive before continuing the conversation. "Yoruichi tells me you've increased your speed by six seconds."

"I did." Rukia's eyes lit up. "By the end of the week I wish to crush my previous time by ten seconds."

"Don't wish for it, just do it and it will happen." Byakuya took a sip of tea. "Yoruichi also told me that there was a boy at your practice yesterday."

Choking on her tea, Rukia tried violently to keep her composure while maintaining eye contact with her brother. "W-what?"

"She tells me he stayed with you throughout your entire practice."

"It wasn't like that, brother. I met him when I showed him around the school. He saw me training and decided to stay. I didn't ask him to watch my practice."

"And his driving you home?" Byakuya inquired as their salads arrived. He watched with baited interest as Rukia received her appetizer and the waiter walked away.

"I needed a ride home. Yoruichi had other plans and I couldn't reach you. He just drove me home."

"Straight home?"

"Yes." Rukia stared adamantly into her brother's eyes. "Nothing happened. He dropped me off across the street from the house and I let myself in through the gate. He went on his way after that."

"Hn, I see."

Once enthused over lunch with her brother, Rukia suddenly felt uncomfortable by it. Never one to question her brother she couldn't help but wonder if the whole lunch was a ruse. Just his way to sit her down and question her over the information he received prior from her coach.

"It was just the one time, brother. I didn't want to be rude and refuse his offer to drive me home being that it was already late into the day and the sun was beginning to set."

Byakuya eyed his sister with curiosity as he ate. He saw the logic in her words but for some profound reason the only thing he could truly focus on was her in a car with a stranger. By her own admission she barely knew him or what he was capable of when he got her alone. Call him protective but he couldn't stand to think of anything happening to his younger sister.

"I have concerns with you being alone with a stranger. That's why I allowed Yoruichi to be your coach and not some random individual."

Rukia smiled. "I know and I am grateful to learn under her. You remind me of father. He left us with memories of always being careful who we let around us."

"Sojun left us with a mountain of debt to clear up in order to sustain the quality and reputation of the Kuchiki name. That man's legacy died with him on his death bed." Byakuya spoke with disgust.

Rukia flinched at her brother's words as the salad plates were removed and their entrees were served. Her father was no saint but there was no doubt he loved his children, at least in her eyes. What her brother saw was a reflection of a man who cared more about his fortune than anything else. She couldn't imagine the burden that fell on his shoulders or the anger he felt when other's told him how he and their father shared so many similarities. Seeing the anger flash over his misty gray eyes she began to regret bringing their father into the conversation.

"Brother, I'm sorry I brought up father's-"

"It is quite all right, Rukia." Byakuya interrupted. "Let's just enjoy the rest of our lunch."

His tone told her he was fine and that the conversation and the circumstances surrounding their father was in the past but she knew better. Rukia ate slowly while trying to figure out what her next move should be. So rarely did she get an opportunity to spend time with her brother and the last thing she wanted to do was ruin by running her mouth about unnecessary things. She waited patiently until they finished their meal before engaging in a conversation again.

"Yoruichi called last night and told me about a run happening this weekend in the downtown area. I was thinking of joining."

"Is that so?" Byakuya wiped his mouth and set his napkin on top of his plate. "I look forward to hearing how it goes."

"Oh," Rukia suddenly appeared crestfallen. "If I participate I'll let you know how it goes."

Bypassing his sister's sullen demeanor, Byakuya placed his black charge card on the edge of the table and waited patiently to pay for their meals. He didn't appear the least concerned over Rukia's less than obvious expression. She was clearly disappointed for the second time that day and she only had herself to blame.

"What time will you be home tonight?" Rukia asked, trying to bring life into their conversation yet again.

"I have a dinner meeting with potential clients so I will not be there when you get home. If you need a ride call Renji to pick you up."

"Renji isn't always available. I will make other arrangements."

"By other arrangements do you mean taking a ride from that boy you just met?"

"I didn't say that." Rukia sighed. "I'll see if Renji is available."

"Good. Renji is someone I can trust. Let me get you back to school so I can return to the office."

Rukia rose from the table as the waiter returned with Byakuya's charge card encased in a thick black case. As he signed the receipt Rukia walked toward the exit and stood on the curb waiting for his arrival. Although pleased with the time spent with her brother she wasn't happy at all with how it ended. For now she just wanted to get back to school and worry about everything else when the time came.

* * *

The rest of the afternoon was a blur for Rukia. She returned to class and kept her attention away from her friends. Feeling their eyes on her she could tell they were eager to question her on her whereabouts. She threw herself into the afternoon lessons, even going as far to ignore the notes tossed on her desk by Rangiku and Nanao. All she wanted to do was finish the day and escape to practice. When the final bell finally chimed she was out the door and at her locker in an instant. She grabbed her track attire and rushed down to the field, adrenaline burning in her veins.

By the time Yoruichi arrived Rukia was already doing pre-warm up laps around the outdoor track. Enthused over her pupils training ethics, Yoruichi didn't have the slightest idea that Rukia's sudden interest in running had absolutely nothing to do with wanting to get better. That was part of the reason but it wasn't the only reason. When Rukia began to slow down and jog in place Yoruichi approached with a cat like smile on her face.

"What has you so pumped to run without being told to do so?"

"I just wanted to get in a little warm up before the real training began." Rukia jumped in the air then continued to run in place. "I'm ready whenever you are."

"Good. Have you taken any consideration to the run I spoke to you about?"

"I have and I've decided that I will participate. It should be fun."

"Having fun is great but I want you to experience running with other professional sprinters. We only have one day left to practice so let's get started."

Rukia nodded and prepared to start her run again when the sound of footsteps kept her from moving. She and Yoruichi looked into the distance as Ichigo appeared down the shallow path that separated the secluded track from the student parking lot.

"I told Byakuya about your new fan just to see how that over protective baby would handle it. He kept his thoughts to himself like I knew he would." said Yoruichi.

Rukia refrained from telling Yoruichi that she had spoken to her brother early about Ichigo. "He's my ride. I've already informed my brother."

"Really?" Yoruichi didn't hide the surprise in her eyes abut suppressed it behind another sly smile, a reaction Rukia didn't quite understand.

Glancing over her shoulder, Rukia's purple eyes met Ichigo's hazel orbs to which she smiled contently.

"Yes, really." She waved casually at Ichigo who in return looked at her with a perplexed look on his face. "I know what I'm doing. Trust me."

* * *

**AN:** I must say it feels good to write again. I've been battling a horrible cold for the past week but in that time I wrote bits and pieces of this chapter. I'm glad I was able to get better and get this out to all of you. To everyone who reviewed, I thank you for taking your personal time to write a review. I loved reading your comments. IchiRuki fan, I was unable to reply to your review so let me say I thank you for commenting on the last chapter. I appreciate your kind words and the time it took you to write it.

As for this chapter, the weekend is huge for the gang. A cookout vs. a race. No telling what will happen next, especially between Ichigo and Rukia. Let me know what you think. I love reading your reviews. It helped me triumph while battling my cold so keep them coming.


	6. The Break of Dawn

Rukia was up and on her feet before the alarm could beep for a third time. After a hot shower, brushing her teeth and dressing she appeared in the dining hall to consume what little breakfast she could. Looking up occasionally at the empty chair across from her Rukia finished her food in modest time. As far as she knew her brother was fast asleep in his room and that's exactly where she wanted him to stay. Grabbing her lunch, gym bag and book bag she hastily ran into the foyer and put on her running shoes just as a car horn beeped outside. Smiling, she announced her departure to whomever in the house was the closest to hear her then ran outside into the dark morning air.

Dashing over the driveway Rukia exited the tall black gates then carefully crossed the street toward Ichigo who was casually sitting on the driver's side. Throwing her bags in the back while taking special care of her lunch, she hoped in the front and shut the passenger door.

"Thanks again for agreeing to this," she spoke sincerely while reaching for her seatbelt.

"I don't know why I did. It's so fucking early in the morning. You're lucky I'm curious," Ichigo responded. He immediately put the car in drive and pulled away from the curb.

"What are you curious about?"

Rolling down the window, Ichigo rested his left forearm against the door and took the steering wheel firmly with only his right hand. "To see you train."

"There is nothing 'curious' about my training. I can't let my coach or my brother down with all the hard work they've instilled in me."

"So you decide off the top of your head to go down to the school at this ungodly hour to run until class starts?"

"The race is tomorrow and I'm nowhere near where I could be. That's why I plan on practicing this morning and after school."

Turning a sharp right, Ichigo continued to drive further toward school. "And why couldn't your coach do this?"

"For some reason Yoruichi is very finicky about anyone disturbing her sleep. She sleeps often during the day and somewhat at night. I don't know what it is with her and rest."

"There's nothing wrong with rest. I was doing just that before that god damn alarm made me fall out of bed."

Rukia narrowed her eyes and smirked. "You weren't complaining this much when I brought the idea to you yesterday. Are you always this grumpy in the morning?"

"What morning?" Ichigo leaned forward and glared up toward the cloudless sky. "This is the time of day I'd call night. Not a cloud or the color blue in sight."

"Please. Stop being a baby, Ichigo. By the way," Rukia glanced down at Ichigo's attire. "You're not exactly dressed for school in that outfit."

Ichigo frowned as he felt Rukia's eyes leer over him. She paid special attention to the short sleeve red shirt with the number 15 printed on the front in black with two lines in yellow above and below the number. Below he wore a pair of white knee-high shorts with a blue strip on the right side. She figured the left side might have had the same design but she couldn't be too sure. A pair of low red and black sneakers protected the sole of his feet from the pressure of the gas and brake pedal.

"Hey," Ichigo glared at Rukia through the corner of his eye, laughing internally as she jumped just a bit. "Are you finished staring my cock?"

Rukia's cheeks flushed crimson and she tried her best to hide her embarrassment by raising her voice in anger. "How vulgar! How disgusting can you be?"

"Get over yourself," Ichigo chuckled over Rukia's discomfort. "You were staring for so long. How was I supposed to know what you looking at?"

"Not that!" Rukia glared angrily out the window. "You're not in your uniform and I was wondering why that was."

Switching control of the wheel to his left hand Ichigo shrugged. "You did have me come at this hour. I was comfortable in bed."

"Are you saying that you're in the clothes you slept in?" Rukia wasn't sure she wanted to hear the answer.

"So what? It's clean."

"But it's your pajamas." Rukia looked at Ichigo with disgust in her eyes. "Couldn't you have put on something else like your clothes for school?"

"It's not time for school and besides that uniform isn't comfortable." It was Ichigo's turn to focus on Rukia's choice of attire. "You should know that."

He mind fully eyed the white sleeveless t-shirt she wore with an imprint of a rabbit's face on the front. The shirt was tight around her small breasts but flowed loose across her torso. A pair of lavender running shorts covered her waist and stopped just short of her upper thighs. A pair of ankle high and low white sneakers capped off her track ensemble.

"What the hell are you looking at?" Rukia immediately folded her forearms across her breasts. "Keep your eyes on the road you pervert."

Ichigo smiled. "Take it easy. I wasn't staring at anything in particular. I've seen you in outfits like this one over the past two days, remember?"

Rukia huffed and drew her attention toward the outside just as the school came into focus. Even after her slight spat with Ichigo she was grateful to have him there to help her practice. For a moment she thought of enlisting the help of her friends, calling on Nanao or Renji to go with her but that thought faded with the wind. Consumed with romance, lust and love, she couldn't imagine any of her friends taking the time out to help her practice. Ichigo was someone she did not know but he was there and for her that is all she wanted. Someone who was there.

"Shit!" Ichigo's jarring language stirred Rukia from her thoughts. She focused on the source which caused his outburst. "There's a fucking gate blocking the parking lot."

"Yes." Rukia glanced to the left then the right at their surrounding area. "That is a problem."

"That is a problem? That's all you have to say?" Ichigo fought his raging composure the best he could. "You drag me all the way out here and there's a damn gate blocking where we have to park."

"Quiet down. Look, go around this corner. There will be another path into the student parking lot."

Ichigo was skeptical but ignored his inner questions and did as Rukia instructed. He turned at the first corner he saw and drove down a rather bumpy road until the sight of the parking lot was within his sight. Choosing the first parking spot closest to him he lined the car up as close as he could to the lines on the ground with help from his car lights.

"I told you. Yoruichi and I came here once late at night to practice. It was the first and last time we did that."

"Why's that?"

Rukia watched momentarily as Ichigo unfastened his seatbelt, climbed out of the car and closed the door. She in turn did the same, closing the door as quietly as he did.

"I told you. She gets tired often even after just an hour of practice."

Taking her gym bag from the backseat Ichigo placed the strap around his neck and straightened the bag against his hip. "Which way?"

"We're on the far end of the lot so we must go this way." Rukia pointed in the opposite direction. "Give me my bag. You don't have to carry it."

"Don't be ridiculous. There are hardly any lights in this parking lot so I'm not going to have you carry this bag and direct us to the track at the same time. Besides, my parents brought me up to help to a female even if she drags me out in the middle of the night."

"Will you stop bringing that up?" Rukia took the lead, never formally thanking Ichigo for carrying her bag. "You can go home if it will make you feel better. You dropped me off safely."

"You really think I'm going to leave you out here alone in the dark?"

"Don't tell me you're concerned about my well-being."

"I'm not." Ichigo adjusted the strap on his shoulder. "I was just raised to know better."

Rukia forced a chuckle and smiled while walking along the dim-lit path. It wasn't long before they finally reached the decrepit track and field. Rukia stepped on the track and started to stretch instantly as Ichigo angrily and wearily stood not too far behind.

"Is this a joke?" Ichigo glanced around the field. "It's so dark out here. Are you kidding me?"

"Calm down, Ichigo. I have plenty of light from the sky above." Rukia glanced up at the scattered stars that covered the sky in a sea of white.

"Idiot. I can barely see in front of my face let alone anything else. You did this before so you knew there weren't any fucking lights here at night. Are you out of your mind?"

"Listen, I'm here to train for the race and if all you're going to do is yell at me then just go," Rukia remarked snidely.

Ichigo's anger fluctuated as he watched Rukia begin to jog around the track. Flustered by her actions he hoisted the strap of her bag from around his neck and dropped it on the ground with a thud. The sound startled Rukia and she slowed her movement to a completely halt. The sight of Ichigo's back greeted her as she watched him leave without so much of a second look her way.

"He just-" Rukia was in disbelief. She was alone in the dark which was only illuminated by small flickering lights in the sky.

A debate began to fester in her mind, to follow or not to follow, that was the question. As tough as her external skin was it was frail and considerably vulnerable on the inside. A secluded field was no place for her to stand in by herself but somehow she willed her legs to move and once again she began her practice around the track. Her stride started out slow and meticulous then gradually increased until her pace reflected the many hours she spent toiling on the track in the past few months.

Inhaling through her mouth and exhaling through her nose Rukia focused solely on increasing her speed that she failed to notice the figure lurking down the path from the parking lot area. Despite her intense concentration Rukia suddenly sensed that she was no longer alone. The sound of footsteps, that were louder and harder than her own, began to creep behind her until they were only a few steps away.

"Rukia." a voice called out startling her into a fright.

She spun around, drew her arm back and delivered a blow to the face of her caller. "Stay back!"

Hearing the sound of something metal hit the ground, Rukia thought about running away when she felt a firm hand grab hold of her left wrist.

"Dammit! What the hell is your problem Rukia? It's me, Ichigo."

Hearing his name Rukia spun around to see Ichigo bending down while releasing her wrist. "Ichigo..." The shock wearing off she suddenly became enraged. "You stupid idiot! How dare you come after me like that?"

Cracking his jaw, Ichigo lazily rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry about that. I didn't mean to scare you."

"I did not say you scared me you jackass. Where did you go? I thought you left?"

Ichigo affirmed Rukia's accusation with a nod. "I did but I just went to the car to get this." Holding out his hand he did his best to shine the metal against the limited light from above.

"It's-" Studying the long object in Ichigo's hand she knew exactly what he had in his possession. "You brought a flashlight?"

"Of course I did. I had a feeling I might need it and I'm glad I brought it."

"I thought you left," Rukia said softly. "Why didn't you just say you were going to your car for a flashlight?"

"I didn't think I had to. I figured you heard me when I said over and over that I wasn't going to leave you out here alone."

"Yes, but you've complained since you picked me up. You can't blame me for thinking otherwise."

"I never said I blamed you for anything. Come on, time is winding down and you still have training to do so let's get moving."

"All right." Rukia watched as Ichigo switched on the flashlight. "Where will you stand with the light?"

"Right beside you. That way I can light the way as you run."

"Y-you're going to run with me?" Rukia couldn't hide the surprise in her voice or on her face.

"If it's okay with you. I don't have anything else to do and standing around holding this small light won't offer as much as you clearly need. I won't get in your way."

Suppressing the wish to thank Ichigo for such a kind gesture Rukia instead took off for the third time around the track. She glanced impressively at Ichigo who kept a steady pace on her left side while holding the flashlight in his right hand. The two ran side by side for what felt like hours until Ichigo began to slow down.

"Are you all right?" Rukia questioned with concern as she noticed Ichigo gently touching the calf of his right leg until he came to a complete stop.

"I think I pulled something," Ichigo admitted. He did his best to walk without showing signs of pain but his efforts were in vain.

"Let's rest now. Perhaps you should have stretched first before we started running."

"Perhaps." Ichigo sat down on the track. Overextending his leg, he cringed as the pain shot through his lower extremities.

"Relax, okay?"

Rukia knelt beside Ichigo and pushed the ends of his shorts backwards to expose his calf. Placing her hands on either side of his muscle she started to work her thumb, index and middle finger in circular motions. Rushing to his aid to sooth his sore muscles surprised her but not as much as it surprised Ichigo as he laid back and focused on the sky above.

"Something tells me this isn't the first time you've done this."

Rukia shook her head but maintained what she was doing. "I've done this for myself when I pull a muscle. Yoruichi showed me the proper technique."

"That Yoruichi sure is useful, isn't she? I'm grateful for her healing technique," Ichigo muttered almost incoherently.

"I wouldn't say this is a healing technique but it is effective." Rukia glanced waywardly at Ichigo and the look of contempt on his face. "I see you're enjoying it so I guess I'm doing a great job."

"Don't get cocky." Ichigo tried to toughen his facial expression but was failing miserably. "Just leave me here and go. The morning light should come through soon. Keep practicing."

"I'm not going to just leave you lying here. You're in the middle of the track. I might fall."

"Gee, glad to see you really care." Ichigo playfully replied. With as much strength as he could muster he forced his upper body off the ground, ultimately pulling his leg away from Rukia's gentle hands.

"Don't get up just yet. Your muscles need time to recuperate and allow blood to flow freely once again."

"I told you I'm fine." Ichigo moved to his knees and used the momentum to rise to his feet. "If you're scared to run alone then I'll run with you again."

"Are you crazy?" Rukia stood up just as fast as Ichigo did. "If you start running again you could do permanent damage to your muscles."

"Shut up, will you?" Ichigo bent his legs back, first his left then his right. "I feel fine so stop worrying. Now let's go."

Shaking her head as Ichigo took off running again, Rukia chased after him to close the gap and move beside him once again. Not fully in agreement over his decision to risk injury again she felt relieved to know that she wouldn't have to finish the rest of her practice alone.

The two teenagers did a few laps and concluded their practice on the field just as day was beginning to break. Sitting in the tattered remains of what was once the bleachers, Ichigo peeled his shirt to show perspiration aligned along his chest, back and arms. He couldn't remember the last time he ever worked out so hard.

"Catch." Rukia walked into the stands and tossed Ichigo a bottle of water that she retrieved from her gym bag. "Sorry it's not cold."

Catching the bottle Ichigo drank as much as he could in one sitting. He watched as Rukia took a seat beside him and gazed out toward the horizon.

"I don't think I've ever been up this early to see the sun come up in a long time," said Ichigo as he handed Rukia the bottle.

"My brother and I used to do it all the time. We would get up early ever Saturday morning and greet the sun. He used to say that a person could feel better throughout the day just from watching something that so few people get to experience."

"It's not about getting to experience it but about how people work. I'm sure by now you know I value my sleep but once in a while it is nice to switch things up a bit."

Taking a sip of water, Rukia smiled. "I've grown accustomed to getting up early every now and then but I must admit it has been a while since I've actually seen the sky change colors."

"Why's that?" Ichigo inquired as Rukia offered him the water once again. Seeing her body grow stiff, he took a sip and handed the bottle back. "Forget it. It is not important."

"No, I don't mind. My brother has a lot of meetings so I rarely see him. He doesn't have as much time as he used to. Would you believe he won't even make it to the race this weekend?" Rukia chuckled to mask the disappointment in her voice.

"Sucks for him," Ichigo casually replied. "As hard as you worked this morning he won't know what he is missing out on."

"Not much, apparently. This isn't a race that congratulates the victor with awards. It's just for people who enjoy running to come together and just run."

"Well either way your brother shouldn't miss it but what do I know." Ichigo shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know him."

Ichigo rose to his feet and stretched. Here it was not even the start of the long day and he was already growing tired. Running his fingers through his unruly orange hair, he glanced down at Rukia.

"I can remember one time in particular sitting up and watching the sun rise. I was seven and I awoke to see my mother standing outside staring at the sky. At that age I didn't understand the fascination people have with staring at a ball of fire so it worried me to see her standing there like that."

"I'm sure once you spoke to her you realized she was fine," Rukia surmised.

Ichigo nodded. "Yeah. That is a time I will always remember. It has a special place in my heart."

"I feel the same way about the time spent with my brother. Those are memories that will never go away even if they don't happen every day." Rukia leaned back and smiled happily at the sky.

"I guess so." Ichigo took a seat by Rukia once again. "So tell me, why are you so adamant about pushing yourself so hard with this training?"

"I already told you, for my brother and my coach. I can't disappoint them."

"What about yourself? I don't think I've ever once heard you mention what it means to you."

"What it means to me?" Rukia repeated. She became lost in his words. "I don't know."

"Yes you do. There's no way you can make me believe that you don't know why you run. You say it is for the other people in your life but that is bullshit and you know it."

"What difference does that make why I run? Tell me, why did you agree to come out here with me today? We hardly know each other but you didn't hesitate when I asked."

It was Ichigo's turn to hesitate at Rukia's line of questioning. Taking the bottle of water he drank as much as he wanted to consume and gazed off into the distance.

"When I saw you running that first day I got this sudden feeling that I just didn't understand. I've never been into track, martial arts was my enjoyment. Seeing you out there gave me the feeling that you weren't just running because you wanted to appease others, you were running because you were trying to escape something."

Rukia's violet eyes wavered as Ichigo continued his assessment.

"The next day I questioned whether what I thought I saw was right. I'm no mind reader so my way of thinking could have been wrong. That is until you returned to class after lunch. I've seen that look you had on your face before when I looked in the mirror. That look of wanting to escape reality by any means. When I lost my mother I wore that same look on my face."

Gently clutching the front of her t-shirt, Rukia turned her head and lowered her eyes away from Ichigo. "How did you cope?"

"I had my family. We stuck together through it all and that helped a little. My friends were there as well. They really helped me get my head on straight though I still had many ups and downs." Ichigo rose to his feet and stretched. "I'm done talking. I'm heading back to the car to get my things. You coming?"

Ichigo didn't give Rukia time to respond. He was off the bleachers, with his shirt and water bottle in his hands, before she could form a single word in her mouth. She carefully considered Ichigo's words and his evaluation of her. Although not willing to admit it, she couldn't help but feel he was speaking a bit of the truth. Grabbing her bag she raced along the pathway, catching up to him as he opened the back door of his car.

"I'm not running to escape reality. I run because of my brother." she admitted as loud as she could.

Taking Rukia's book bag and his bags from the back Ichigo shrugged his shoulder. "Okay then."

Rukia became angry and dropped her gym bag to the ground. Running as fast as she could, she slammed into Ichigo's door, shutting it before he could and startling him in the process.

"I mean it! Don't you dare say okay as if I'm using my brother as an excuse. He and I were close until he took over our father's company. My brother and my coach grew up together and he use to tell me stories about how they would race all the time and she would always win. He hated telling me those stories but I appreciated it all the same. When he became busy and the stories ended I hated it. It was then I decided I would relive his stories but in my way. He was one of the best runners in school so naturally I thought I could master it as well. I'm still nowhere near his level but after a while that didn't matter to me anymore. Soon I did it because it felt good to run, to experience that rush of adrenaline. I do not want to lose that feeling."

"So you're saying it's no longer about your brother?" Ichigo questioned.

"It is but it isn't. I just can't explain it."

Staring at her a bit longer, Ichigo left Rukia by his car and walked back to retrieve her gym bag. He held it firmly in his hand as he approached her. "When you can explain it then let me know what you come up with."

Rukia was left speechless while Ichigo set her gym bag and her book bag side by side. After everything she just told him he still sounded like he did not believe she knew the real reason she ran. Her reasons, as complex as they were, seemed valid to her, but if that were true she wouldn't have had as much doubt in her heart as she did.

"Let's go. We can't go to class like this." Ichigo picked up his and Rukia's gym bag. "Mind giving me a hand here?"

"Okay." Rukia moved slowly in retrieving both her and Ichigo's book bag. "Wait, what about my lunch? It's still in the car."

"Leave it. We'll come back for it later."

Satisfied, Rukia nodded to confirm his plan when a small gasp flowed through her parted lips. Her eyes followed a familiar black sports car that slowly pulled into the parking lot. She almost lost her grip on her and Ichigo's bags as two bodies emerged from the car.

"Hey, is that Rukia?" Rangiku asked as if she wasn't sure it was in fact her petite friend standing in the parking lot. She casually walked over with an even surprised Renji following close behind. "Rukia, it is you."

"Of course it's me." Rukia responded. She didn't mean to sound harsh but she could not take it back now. "Why are you two here early?"

"Oh no you don't." Rangiku shook an index finger from side to side. "We're asking the questions here. Tell us, Rukia, what were you doing with the new kid?"

"What business is that of yours, Rangiku?" Rukia did not hide the sting in her voice.

"You do not have Nanao here to call me off your ass. Not this time, Rukia. This is deep, even for you."

"I don't need Nanao to speak for me," Rukia fired back. "There is nothing going on."

"Then tell me, Rukia, why are you with him, carrying his things?" Renji questioned. "Why the hell doesn't he have a shirt on? Why are you both sweating? What the fuck were you doing, Rukia!"

"I think you already said what they were doing, Renji." Rangiku implied jokingly.

"How dare you question my actions, Renji?" Rukia zeroed in on him. "You've known me since we were children. When I say nothing is going on you are the last person I'd expect to poke holes in my story."

Rangiku smiled. "My, we really are coming up with wonderful ways to describe your actions, aren't we? That was just a bad choice of words, Rukia."

"I told you two already that nothing-"

"Rukia," Ichigo interrupted. "It's no use. They aren't going to believe a word you say."

Rukia stared at Ichigo in surprise. "Ichigo, what are you saying?"

"I'm saying sometimes you just need to accept the fact that some people are just too stubborn to hear what you have to say. Even if what you have to say is the truth."

"This is your fault," Renji assumed while standing within Ichigo's personal space. "Rukia wouldn't be out here in a situation like this. You showing up at this school has done nothing but caused problems for all of us."

"Seeing as how I've never formally spoken to any of you I find that implausible." Turning, Ichigo started to walk away. "I'm not going to stand here and have this meaningless argument with you."

"Meaningless? You've got some nerve new kid?"

"And I'm not the new kid." Ichigo glanced over his shoulder as he walked. "I'm Ichigo Kurosaki."

Rukia could hear Renji's breathing increase rapidness rapid successions the likes she had never seen before. Glancing between the two, Rukia did what she felt was right. Making sure she had ample support of the bags in her hands she walked after Ichigo, leaving a very stunned Renji and Rangiku behind.

"Rukia!" Renji ran after her but stopped once he saw she had found her way back by Ichigo's side.

"Now what?" Rangiku wondered aloud once she made her way to Renji.

Glaring at the back of Ichigo's head, Renji's face hardened in anger.

"He is dragging Rukia's name through the mud and he doesn't even care. There is something strange about that guy and I'm going to find out what his deal is. Mark my words, I'm going to find out everything I can about that damn orange haired bastard."

* * *

**AN:** Let me start off by saying thank you to everyone who took the time out to read the last chapter. I loved reading all of the reviews and I love seeing new followers add on daily. All of you are putting a huge smile on my face. Thank you so much.

I really loved writing this chapter. It was great putting it together. Let me know what you all think. I appreciate all of your guidance and support. I am working on improving each time. Post your comments below. Thanks.


	7. A Helping Hand

The sun light broke through red curtains that stirred a partially sleep ridden Renji into a frenzy. The morning had come sooner than he anticipated and after sleeping less than four hours previously it was an obvious unwelcomed occurrence. Rolling onto his back, he kicked his red bed sheets off his legs and groaned displeasingly at the ceiling. Running the palm of his hand against his face, he turned and glared at the red dot staring back at him from his nightstand. The annoying bright light came from his cellular phone sitting on the charger. It was a constant reminder of how he spent the better part of his evening.

Snatching the device from the cradle, Renji held it above his head and pressed the on button. Scanning through his list of pre-read messages, he frowned as there was no message from the one person he desperately wanted to hear from. Returning his device to the home screen he went straight to his phone book and sorted through the list until he found his desired contact. It didn't surprise him in the least that the call went straight to voicemail. It had been doing that since late last night.

"Hey Rue, it's me, Renji. Look, I really would like to talk to you. I'm not sure if you received my text messages but I hope that if you didn't then let this voicemail lure you into contacting me. I'll be here all morning if you decide to call me back. This afternoon is the cookout at Toshiro's. If you're still going then I'll see you there. Okay then. I'll talk to you later."

It was a minute or two before Renji hung up his call to Rukia. He was indecisive on whether or not he wanted to add more to his plea to speak with her but retired that thought and shut the phone off. Tired of being in bed, he sat up and scratched the root of his head with his only free hand. He clutched his phone tightly in his opposite hand and left his dimly lit room behind.

The living room was filled with clutter, mostly books and articles of clothing. Walking over a discarded pair of slacks, Renji walked into the kitchen area and retrieved his carton of orange juice from the refrigerator. Taking the opening of the carton to his lips he consumed a large amount of juice then wiped his mouth against his forearm. His eyes fell upon the timer on the stove that showed only ten minutes had passed since he initially opened his eyes for good. Prepared to drink more of his chosen beverage, Renji paused with the carton tilted forward at the sound of someone knocking on his front door.

"Hold your horses," said Renji as calmly as he could while the sound of the knocks intensified. Biting down on the opening of the carton he used his free hand to unlock and open the door.

"Good Morning, Renji. How are you today?" a cheerful voice of a female greeted him once the door was fully ajar.

Releasing his mouth from around the carton of juice, Renji held it in his hand yet again. "Good Morning, Orihime. You're up early."

"Am I?" Orihime glanced waywardly toward the sky. "It's almost eight thirty. Did I wake you?"

"No." Renji shook his head. "I've been up for hours. What can I do for you?"

"Oh, right. I almost forgot why I came here. Can I borrow some butter bean paste? I'm making breakfast for myself and I ran all out of it."

Renji cringed as he imagined the concoction Orihime was experimenting on today. From the day he moved into the apartment complex he learned the hard way about his next door neighbor's 'cooking skills'. Being knee deep in his own vomit the last time he sampled her food, her cooking was a constant reminder to steer clear of her latest creation whenever it presented itself. Stepping aside, Renji walked back into his house, glancing back once he heard her footsteps following him.

"There might be some in the cabinet." he set the carton on the counter then walked into the living room.

Leaving Orihime to her search through his kitchen, Renji cordially began straightening up his home. As he started folding the pants he wore to school the day before he stopped once he felt Orihime's eyes on him.

"Is something wrong?" he questioned while his pants hung off his right arm.

"It's just that," Orihime began. "I didn't mean to wake you. I can come back later today."

"I told you that I've been up for hours, didn't I?"

Orihime nodded while eyeing Renji's limited attire. "Yes, but you are still in your boxers. I didn't give you a chance to get dressed. I'm sorry."

Tossing his phone and unfolded pants on the couch, Renji lazily ran his fingers through his long red hair. "Stop with the apologies. I chose not to put anything on this morning. It is no big deal. Your arrival had nothing to do with it."

"I see. Well that's a relief. I wouldn't want to disrupt your day, Renji."

As Orihime went back to looking through the cabinets, Renji couldn't help but watch her as she did. He only knew her for a few months but there was something about her he couldn't quite understand. Her behavior, although bizarre at times, reminded him of his friends, one friend in particular.

"Here it is," Orihime happily announced. She held the miniature bottle up for him to see. "Thank you so much, Renji."

"Don't mention it. Keep it as long as you need to."

"I only need a little bit so I'll have it back to you within the hour."

"Don't bother. I'm going to head out in a little while. My friends are having a cookout today and I promised I'd pick up a few things before I arrived."

"Really, a cookout? That sounds like so much fun. Would you like me to make something for you to take along? I'm sure your friends will just love it."

"No!" Renji immediately regretted his sudden outburst and tried desperately to correct his mistake. "What I mean is you don't have to trouble yourself. There will be more than enough food there. Maybe next time."

Albeit it disappointed, Orihime put on her best smile. "All right then. I guess I'll be going now."

As she turned to leave she stopped at the figure of a teenage boy standing in the doorway. She watched as he knocked twice with his knuckles then walked inside.

"Hey Renji. Are you busy?"

"No, Orihime was just leaving, Shuuhei. Come on in."

Shuuhei stopped just in front of Orihime and presented her with a formal wave. "It's nice to meet you Orihime."

"Same to you, Shuuhei." Orihime glanced back at Renji and shook the bottle of bean paste in the air. "Thanks again Renji. I'll let myself out."

The two boys waited patiently until Orihime left and the door was closed before they decided to converse with one another. Renji went to work clearing the leftover debris in the living room solely to avoid the whimsical look that crossed Shuuhei's face. The red head knew what was coming and after a few minutes decided to cut that conversation off before it ever got started.

"Don't say one word, Shuuhei. Just come help me straighten up."

Chuckling in amusement Shuuhei walked further into the living room and plopped down on the couch above Renji's tossed pair of pants. He grinned at the look of contempt that crossed his friend's face.

"That was one hot girl you had in here. What would Rangiku say?"

"Nothing because you're not going to say anything to her. You got that?"

Shuuhei moved over just enough so Renji could snatch his pants that laid beneath him. "You know she'd throw a fit. She's always been the jealous type and that girl is definitely someone to get jealous over. I think her breasts are as big as Rangiku's, if that is even possible."

"Would you shut up already?" Renji tossed his pants onto Shuuhei who in turned jumped into the air with a look of disgust on his face.

"Are you crazy? Don't throw your dirty ass clothes on me. That's disgusting."

Renji sucked his teeth as Shuuhei threw his pants back at him. "Get over yourself. Why'd you come over here if you weren't going to help me?"

"Because you sent me a text last night asking if I'd come over early to help you pick up food for the cookout. Don't you remember?"

Renji shrugged as he watched Shuuhei pick up the cellphone he tossed on the couch earlier and began roaming through it. Setting his folded clothes to the side he began the daunting task of picking up the books he left spread across his living room floor.

"I guess I forgot."

"You guess you forgot?" Shuuhei repeated while rummaging through Renji's sent text messages. "I can see why. You sent twenty-three text messages to Rukia in one night. What's that about?"

"It's nothing. Mind your damn business." Renji snatched his phone from Shuuhei's hand.

"Did she text you back?" Shuuhei shook his head at Renji's silence. "I see. She must be really mad at you."

"Yeah," Renji spoke softly. "She'll get over it though."

"Yeah, well, if you're sending her that many messages then you haven't gotten over it." Picking up one of the books lying on the floor, Shuuhei flipped through the pages casually. "What is this?"

"It's nothing. Give it here." Renji reached out to snatch his property back but Shuuhei moved swiftly and avoided Renji's hands easily.

"It looks like an old yearbook from elementary. Why were you looking at this?"

Renji became despondent as Shuuhei flipped through the pages. He knew it was only a matter of time before his friend put two and two together and figured out what was going on. Waiting for what he knew was coming, Renji stacked the rest of the books in his hand on a small table near the center of the room.

"Renji, what the hell are you doing with all these yearbooks?" Shuuhei asked again.

"What do you think I'm doing, Shuuhei? I was looking at them."

Shuuhei was silent as Renji walked back into the sitting area, taking a seat on the chair opposite his own. He monitored Renji's disposition from where he sat. He was partially speechless while Renji collapsed his face into the palm of his hands, an action most suited for an individual who felt ashamed or worse.

"These are all of your yearbooks with pictures of you and Rukia in it, am I right?" He watched as Renji replied with a stiff nod but did not raise his head to meet his eyes. "What is going on? Why are you torturing yourself like this? You got a thing for Rukia or something?"

"Don't be stupid." Renji fell back against the chair and draped his arms against the pillows that supported him on either side. "I don't think of her like that."

"Then tell me what's going on with you. All of this because of a little fight with Rukia?"

"Rukia and I haven't had a fight in years. In fact the last one we had was when we were eleven and I accidentally got teriyaki sauce all over her new dress. It was a modified version of a dress her mother wore, or something like that. Until it was cleaned she didn't speak to me for a week."

"Rukia sure knows how to hold a grudge," Shuuhei surmised while turning the pages of the yearbook on his lap.

"That may be but she forgave me and we've never gone that long without speaking again. We've always been close and could tell each other anything."

"And now?"

Renji's eyes narrowed at the mere thought of where his relationship with Rukia currently stood. "Now she won't even speak to me and it's all because of that bastard. Rukia is an innocent girl and he's trying to ruin her."

"I must say out of all of us she is the most innocent. I'm sure you and Rangiku have had sex once, twice or ten thousand times, Nanao frequently makes comments of her college lover, I've had my share of females and Toshiro admitted to me last year on New Year's he plowed that annoying bitch, Momo. Rukia is the only one I can't recall talking about being promiscuous."

"She isn't. She would have told me if she was." Renji rolled his eyes at Shuuhei's disgruntle expression. "Don't give me that look. I told you she and I are close."

"That close that she'd spill her sex life to you? I doubt it. She has Nanao and Rangiku for that."

"I guess so but she and I used to talk about everything. There is no way she would mess around with that jackass in the backseat of his car without saying something."

"What makes you so sure they did anything?" Shuuhei closed the yearbook and stuffed it between the cushion and the couch. "You and Rangiku didn't exactly catch them in the act."

"She was sweating wearing a t-shirt and running shorts. He didn't have his shirt on and was also sweating. They were coming from his car. Are you telling me they worked up that much of a sweat just walking from his car? What the fuck was she doing in his car in the first place? She usually rides with Nanao."

"So she was wearing a running outfit and he was wearing no shirt and what I can only assume was a pair of shorts?" Shuuhei shrugged his shoulders. "Perhaps they were just running before you and Rangiku showed up."

"Running where? The track and field building is on the other side of the school. Why run there then run back to the car and get their stuff? No one would do that."

"What about the old track field that is outside? Maybe they used that place to run."

"Pfft," Renji blew a raspberry and waved his hand in the air. "Rukia's brother paid a lot of money to build that new track building just so his sister would have a decent place to train. She would never run anywhere but there."

"Yeah you're right but perhaps you were too hard on her, though I have to admit, I am surprised Rukia followed Ichigo afterwards."

"Knowing that can you honestly tell me that he doesn't have some kind of hold over her? If I didn't know any better I'd say he did something to her and when I find out what that was..." Renji slammed his fist into the chair arm.

"Take it easy. Look, Rukia will be at the cookout today so why not speak to her then? You two can straighten this all out."

"I don't know if she's even coming. No one has gotten word that she has agreed to come."

"It doesn't matter. She would never miss out on spending time with her friends. Ichigo Kurosaki can't change her mind about that. You'll see but for now shower and get dress. We have to hit the stores early."

Feeling slightly better over the situation, Renji rose to his feet and picked up the collection of yearbooks from the table. He tucked them beneath his right arm then reached for the remote control. "I'll leave the television on."

"Eh, don't bother. Nothing good is ever on this early in the morning."

"I heard there's going to be some kind of race downtown this morning. Streets are going to be blocked. Maybe it's going to be televised so we'll know which roads we can take." Renji positioned his finger over the power button.

"It will just be a waste of time besides I don't recall hearing about this race so I bet it is not that important. Go and shower but leave the yearbooks. I can look through them while I wait."

Renji was skeptical but not wanting to divulge into another long conversation he handed the books over to Shuuhei.

"Fine. If my cell phone rings while I'm in the shower answer it for me."

"If Rangiku calls I'm telling her you're held up in the bathroom with her big breasted sister from next door." Shuuhei teased.

"Kiss my ass, Shuuhei. You tell her that and I swear I will kill you."

Shuuhei threw his head back and laughed aloud as the sound of the obscenities coming from Renji's mouth faded as he disappeared behind the bathroom door.

* * *

Walking across the foyer in the outskirts of the downtown area, Rukia eyed other runners who were all standing around conversing with one another. The ages clearly ranged between the young and the old. Each one looked happier than the one before them. All were ready to embark on a three mile journey through the streets of downtown. Standing in the middle of the crowd, Rukia could only stare in awe at it all.

"Relax, Rukia." Yoruichi appeared and placed her hand against Rukia's upper back. "You'll do fine."

Rukia gave an affirming nod as her coach maneuvered in front of her. "I didn't think there would be so many people out here."

"Don't pay them any mind. Focus on getting to the finish line. I will keep track of the time when you start and when you finish."

"Any word from my brother?"

Yoruichi paused momentarily. "I'm sure he will be watching it somewhere. As will I."

"Where will you be?"

Yoruichi smirked more so than she smiled, as if giving her a signal only she would understand. Glancing through the corner of her eye, Yoruichi chuckled then turned Rukia in that direction. "Here comes your stalker."

Although not impressed by her coach's reference, Rukia couldn't hide the smile on her face as she spotted Ichigo's orange hair parting through the crowd. When she was sure he was close enough to see the expression on her face she removed the smile and replaced it within an upside down frown.

"It's nice of you to show up, Ichigo," Rukia stated coldly.

"Don't give me that shit. There's over a hundred people here. How was I supposed to find you in all of this when you're not as tall as the most of them?"

"What? Don't talk about my height? Not all of us have orange hair to stand out in the crowd like you do."

"You two sound like an old married couple." Yoruichi slowly maneuvered her way between the teens. "You found each other so that's all that matters. Your biggest concern should be finding the rest of your friends."

Rukia glanced to the side clutching the front of her t-shirt. "They aren't coming. I didn't invite them." Rukia could feel both Ichigo and Yoruichi's eyes baring down on her but kept her composure. "It's no big deal."

"If you say so." Yoruichi glanced at Ichigo with a mysterious smile on her face. "I guess I better go secure my spot. Do your best, Rukia."

"I will." Rukia watched with Ichigo as Yoruichi sauntered off into the crowd until she was no longer visible.

"I didn't think there would be so many people here today. This event isn't mainstream, is it?" Ichigo questioned as his eyes swept through the mass of people.

"I don't think so. It's just a local event." Rukia glanced through the crowd as well. "I think the registration booth is over there."

Following her lead, Ichigo trailed Rukia as she led them to a large table with a banner hanging above by two wooden poles. The word 'Registration' was printed in big, bold black letters for anyone within a quarter mile radius to see. Waiting patiently in line, Rukia arrived at the front of the line and signed in with the volunteer behind the booth.

"Welcome Ms. Kuchiki. The race will begin shortly on Alvarara Street. Here are your two participant race bibs, you will be number one hundred and thirteen. Good luck and see you at the finish line."

Taking her number and a few pins, Rukia walked through the crowd with Ichigo until the two found a secluded area beneath a tall tree. Affixing her number to the front of her t-shirt, Rukia handed Ichigo her second bib and a few pins.

"Do you mind helping me out?"

"Yeah, sure thing." Ichigo gently affixed the remaining bib to the back of Rukia's shirt.

"There are so many people and I'm only number one hundred and thirteen," Rukia whispered.

"Number one or number one hundred and thirteen. It doesn't matter so long you get out there and run your best race."

"What if I come in last?"

"I doubt that will happen." Ichigo glanced at a few contestants as they walked by. "You'll do fine. Concentrate on that."

Rukia smiled accordingly at Ichigo's words. The outcome of the race was unpredictable but in that one moment she felt as if things would turn out better than she originally suspected they would.

"Ichigo, in case I forget later," Rukia whispered once again but this time she raised her voice just enough to ensure he heard her. "I want to thank you for coming here today."

"There is no need for thanks but I was wondering why didn't any of your friends show up?"

"Oh, well," Rukia hesitated. "They weren't receptive to me after speaking with Renji and Rangiku."

"I take it they still believe something happened yesterday." Ichigo watched as Rukia nodded. "Well they are going to miss one hell of a race."

As Ichigo exhibited a long lazy stretch, Rukia couldn't hide being captivated by his observation. Lost in thought she failed to realize the racers were beginning to gather around the starting line.

"Rukia, you better hurry or you'll miss the race. I'll take your phone. You can't run properly while holding onto it."

Both teenagers glanced upward at the sound of the voice to see Yoruichi perched on one of the tree branches. Rukia's appeared as if Yoruichi's position was normal but to Ichigo he was little bit more than surprised.

"Is she really sitting in a tree?"

"Yes. She does it all the time." Rukia smiled and tossed her phone upward into Yoruichi's awaiting hand. "I better take my place. I'll see you when I finish, okay?"

Rukia dashed off and merged with the crowd until Ichigo could no longer see her. Left alone Ichigo continued to survey the growing mass of people, unaware that Yoruichi jumped out of the tree and now stood behind him.

"You can stop looking for her. She's already somewhere in the middle of the crowd," she said with a sly smile.

Ichigo jumped at Yoruichi's words but regained his rattled composure before she could notice. "I wasn't looking for her and what the hell were you doing in that tree?"

"Don't worry, I wasn't spying on you two."

"I never said you were spying on us. It's just stupid to sit in a tree."

"Stupid you say? Well, I don't exactly agree with you but it is your opinion." Yoruichi folded her arms across her chest. "The race is about to start. You better find a good place to watch."

"Like a tree?" Ichigo replied sarcastically.

"You have a lot of guts. I see why Rukia likes you."

Satisfied with leaving Ichigo dazed and confused, Yoruichi walked off in search of a new spot to observe the race. Ichigo didn't move at all. Yoruichi's words were having more of an effect on him then he wanted to admit.

_"Why would she say something like that, all coy and mysterious? That lady is insane."_

Hearing the announcer over the installed loud system, Ichigo decided to let the matter go. He glanced along the crowded sidewalk looking to find a spot where he could gain a clear vantage point of the race. Seeing none he parted through the crowd hopeful that he could find a spot to stand in before the race actually began.

* * *

In the sea of participants Rukia was doing her best to acquire as much stretching room as possible. She silently cursed herself for not thinking of extending her legs before she merged with the crowd. Due to the limited space she frequently found herself apologizing for accidently falling into the people standing on either side of her. Although they were polite and forgave her for intruding their area, Rukia wished she could maintain her balance for longer than a couple of seconds. After a few minutes she gave up trying to successfully stretch her muscles and instead focused on the individual's standing on the sidelines.

She looked for familiar faces but from her vantage point everyone who she could see was a total stranger. No one stood out in her mind making her question where the only two people she knew for certain had come were standing. Tilting her head up, she avoided the rays of the sun and focused on the trees to catch a glimpse of her coach. As nothing directly stood out to her, she was sure Yoruichi was somewhere close by. Her thoughts then turned to Ichigo and where he could possibly be within the masses. She scanned the area for a visual of orange hair but only the colors brown, black, red and white was within her eye sight. Ichigo was nowhere to be found either.

"Maybe he's with Yoruichi," she spoke silently to herself.

"Ladies and Gentleman. Welcome to the sixth annual Extravaganza Race through the downtown plaza. We have over two hundred participants for this two mile race so this is a very large turnout. Those of us who have put this event together thank each and every one of you for participating. Give yourselves a round of applause."

While the crowd erupted into cheers and hollers over the announcement, Rukia could only focus on the individual faces on the sideline. There may have been over one hundred people in the race but there were just as many crowding the sidewalk. That being said, she had no idea how she would be able to find anyone familiar cheering her on.

"All right, if you're all ready to go then let's begin the race. Remember this is just for fun so please do not exhibit any violent behavior. Be mindful of each other's space and most importantly go at your own pace. Get ready, have a great race and see you all at the finish line."

Giving up her search of the crowd, Rukia turned her attention to those in the front, side and back of her. The race was beginning and if she didn't want to get trampled then she had to ensure she was focused on heading straight ahead as soon as the gun sounded. Giving her legs a final stretch, she took one step forward and prepared to take off.

"Here we go. On your mark, get set...GO!"

Rukia did her best to avoid the runners in front of her who took off at a much slower pace than herself. She dodged them easily enough until she merged with a pack that seemingly was running at her current level. She tried not to make it a competition but deep down she wanted to slowly gain the edge and eventually leave the runner's beside her in the dust. For now she maintained her speed and focused on the completing the first leg of the race.

The sound of the crowd drove the adrenaline in her body to surge and inch by inch her legs started to hit the pavement harder and faster until eventually she was running with no one beside her. Satisfied by that, Rukia soon eyed the bibs of runners who were ahead of her and wanted to catch up to them as well. Having completed the first mile she was content on setting a new goal for herself. As fast as her legs went, however, she could not close the gap between herself and them. Not letting that notion defeat her, Rukia continued on as fast as she could while monitoring those behind her.

"Go Rukia!"

Startled by her name being called Rukia glanced into the crowd at a familiar face shouting beneath a head full of orange hair. Recognizing Ichigo immediately, Rukia gave him a stuff nod of her head and pushed her body further. At the half way point of mile two, she retrieved a cup of water and kept her focus on reaching the finish line. Turning a rather steep corner, Rukia noticed the racers ahead of her beginning to slow down as the road began to turn uphill. Extending her legs, Rukia did not follow their idea and instead tried to force herself along the steep incline. Within a matter of minutes she began to regret that choice.

The burning in her legs was the first sign that she should have slowed down instead of speeding up. The second sign was the tightness of her chest. Having run on a flat surface throughout her practices, she did not imagine the race would have included the one steep street in the downtown area. Slowing down, she tried to make up for the time she spent worried about the pain coursing through her body and pushed herself to the top of the hill. The street now paved straight once giving her a clear view of the finish line.

With as much strength as she could muster Rukia crossed the finish line and slowed down until she came to a complete stop. Her body was covered in sweat, her shirt and shorts stuck to her body and her hair was matter and frayed in a variety of places. Despite her appearance she smiled a satisfied smile knowing that the race was finally over. Walking off the tingling in her legs and feet, she stopped as a young man approached her with a slew of medals draped across his arms.

"Congratulations, here is your participation medal."

Lowering her head, Rukia straightened up once the medal was around her neck. She watched as other participants were presented with medals as well. She took the cold award within her moist palm and eyed the inscription. The words 'Extravaganza Run' was etched into the brushed metal with the current day's date. The red ribbon that supported the small award also displayed the name of the run and the current date. Entranced by the medal she almost didn't notice Ichigo and he emerged through the exhausted runners and approached her with a small smile on his face.

"So, how was it?"

"Well, I need more practice running up hill." She released the medal allowing it to fall against her chest. "Spending so much time on a flat surface isn't wise."

"Yeah, well you did better than most of the runners. A lot of them walked up the hill."

"They did? I thought about doing that too but I just pushed through and ran instead. I should have slowed down because now I'm feeling the effects of my decision."

"It'll wear off so don't worry about it." Ichigo glanced at the skeptical look on Rukia's face. "Here then, let me help you."

Grabbing her right arm, Ichigo knelt down slightly and brought her arm around the back of his neck. He used his upper body to support and remove the weight and pressure she was putting on her aching joints.

"I'm all right. Really, I'm fine." Rukia protested but she didn't move away. To her own surprise she found herself leaning toward Ichigo and accepted his offer to help her stand.

"Stop acting so proud. You can barely stand on your own. I'm not going to let you collapse from pushing yourself."

Lowering her head, Rukia exhaled a sigh of relief now that she could feel the tingling in her lower extremities lessen a little. Her head rose as she heard the sound of footsteps approaching and knew instantly who they belonged to.

"How did I do, Yoruichi?" she questioned while examining Yoruichi's expression. She tried to look for any indication in her coach's face found none.

"Twenty five minutes from start to finish. I see we are going to have to include incline running when we practice again. You struggled on that section of the race."

"Forgive me, Yoruichi. I will do better next time."

"There is no need to apologize, Rukia. You did a great job, besides, this was is a warm up for the next race."

"Next race?" Ichigo glanced at Yoruichi. "When is it?"

"Not for a couple of weeks. I'm sure you'll be there to lend your support, am I right?"

Before Ichigo could contemplate a response he could feel Rukia pulling away from him. He didn't resist and lowered her arm from around his neck while being mindful of Yoruichi. The smile on her face was just as it was the last he saw of her, mysterious and coy. Fighting the urge to comment he instead straightened his body and did his best to focus on her words instead of her facial expressions.

"If Rukia wants me to see her run then I can at least try to be there," he replied.

"Aren't you thoughtful? It seems Byakuya should take a lesson from you."

"Speaking of my brother," Rukia spoke soft as she interrupted the conversation. "Have you heard from him?"

"Not yet but I am supposed to meet with him in thirty minutes." Yoruichi picked up on Rukia's sudden interest. "Before you ask, no, I do not know what he wants to see me about."

"I see. Well I can see him when I get home." She turned her attention toward Ichigo. "Would you mind if I received a ride home?"

"I walked here. I only live a couple of blocks away. I can still give you a ride if you don't mind waiting here until I get the car."

"Oh? Am I not allowed to go home with you? You'll just have me sitting out here doing nothing?"

"Take it easy. I didn't mean anything by that. What I meant was you just ran three miles so using your legs might be out of the question." Ichigo reiterated.

"I told you I'm fine. I'm more than capable of walking home with you to get the car."

Knowing the true intent of his words were falling on death ears, Ichigo threw his hands in the air. "Fine then. Let's get going."

"Right." As she turned toward her coach, Rukia affixed a stern expression to her face. She slowly removed the medal from around her neck. "Can you let my brother know how the race went and that I will be home soon? Will you show him this, please?"

"All right. Take your phone in case he calls looking you." Yoruichi took the metal into her hand, handed Rukia her phone then eyed the two teenagers. She exchanged farewells with them then walked off into the crowd as her smile continued to widen across her face.

Left alone it was Ichigo's turn to lead Rukia through the crowd until he found ample room for the two of them to casually walk along the sidewalk. He directed her in the right direction, walking ahead of her at times to ensure she would follow him accordingly. Soon the crowd of people faded and with them the noise that they created. Finally able to hear himself speak, Ichigo took the opportunity to start a conversation with Rukia.

"So then, what are your plans for today?"

"Why? Are you asking me out?" Rukia slyly asked. She laughed at that bewildered look in Ichigo's eyes. It was clear he did not expect that response from her. "To answer your question, I'm not sure. Wait until my brother comes home I suppose."

"That sounds pretty lame to me. Why not call up your friends and put this whole fight to rest?"

"We aren't fighting and I'm not the one who started this. Since when are you a crusader for what happens between me and my friends?"

"Since I can read people and you are one easy book."

Rukia huffed. "Are you saying I'm easy?"

"Would you shut up with the jokes? I'm serious but you're right. I shouldn't try to fix anything with you and your friends."

Rukia linked her fingers behind her back and produced a mindful look on her face. "I'm just asking this but are you doing this, trying to fix the issue between my friends and me, because you feel guilty?"

"I have nothing to feel guilty about." Ichigo left his response at that.

The silence engulfed the pair again until they arrived in front of Ichigo's place of residence. As she eyed the modest oboe, Rukia smiled for the first time since they started their walk alone.

"Is this your house? It looks very nice."

"Yeah, I know it is nowhere near the size of your manor."

"No, I didn't mean-" Rukia cut her own sentence short. She didn't know how to make her words sound better then they currently did.

"It's all right. I get it." Ichigo's attention was drawn to his younger sister Yuzu running out the house.

"Ichigo, you're finally home."

"Yeah," Ichigo scratched the back of his head. "Rukia this is one of my little sisters, Yuzu. Yuzu this is Rukia." He watched as the girls exchanged pleasantries then turned his attention back toward Yuzu. "What's going on?

"I forgot to pick up something at the fish market. Can you watch the pots on the stove until I return?"

"Yuzu..." Ichigo began to protest. "Can't you do it yourself? I have to drop Rukia off so I can stop to the store for you on my way back."

"No, it has to be now. Don't worry, you don't have to do anything but make sure the rice doesn't burn. I'll be back as quick as I can. The store is just a few blocks away." Yuzu darted past her brother, waving and smiling as she did. "It was nice to meet you, Rukia."

"Oh, uh, nice to meet you too, Yuzu." Rukia gave a casual wave then turned toward Ichigo. "She seems nice."

"She is. Yuzu is the cook in the family. I could not tell her I won't help her when she works a hard to keep the house clean and cook our daily meals." Ichigo sighed. "I'm sorry about this. Can you wait until she comes back? I will take you home as soon as she returns."

"Yes, of course. Would it be too much trouble if I took a shower while I'm here? I can put the same clothes on but I desperately want a shower."

"Sure but at least let me find you some clean clothes. You're about the same size as my sisters. I'm sure they wouldn't mind if you borrowed a dress."

Rukia was silent at Ichigo's suggestion. She slowly followed him to the front door and removed her shoes before venturing inside. "I don't want to be a bother to your sister."

"Sisters, I have two of them, and trust me they won't mind. Let me set up the shower for you. The kitchen is that way. Can you monitor the stove until I return?"

Agreeing with a nod, Rukia waited until Ichigo disappeared upstairs before following his direction toward the kitchen. The savory smell of fresh cooked rice and vegetables overwhelmed her senses and despite wanting to view the cooking contents, she maintained her manners and stood against the fridge to only monitor the stove as she said she would.

Glancing at her phone, Rukia cut on the device and waited patiently until it went through the loading process before going straight to her messages.

Scanning through the texts she sighed as she saw the majority of them all came from only one person. _"Dammit, Renji."_ She scanned through a few more, reading over the messages from Nanao and the last one belonging to Toshiro. Sensing the urgency in his text, Rukia felt compelled to call him.

Ignoring the small number one next to her voicemail icon, Rukia scanned through her phone book until she located Toshiro's number. She waited as the phone on the other end rang two times before a voice finally answered.

"This is Toshiro."

"Toshiro? It's Rukia. I had my phone off since last night. I saw your message. What do you mean Renji is in trouble? What happened?"

"I figured your phone was off when you did not reply. Renji has gotten into a fight at my house. Everyone is here. He lost it and attacked my neighbor from next door. My brother and Shunsui have him inside with Rangiku now. We believe his arm may be broken."

"That idiot. I saw the messages he left me. Is that what started this? Because I didn't answer him back?"

"No, my neighbor started it. Although Renji overreacted it wasn't his fault."

"Your neighbor? Your neighbor picked a fight with Renji?"

"It appears that way but no one can be sure. My neighbor Gin is a shifty character. You can never be too sure with him. My brother's girlfriend is examining Renji now. You may want to come by." Toshiro suggested.

Rukia was speechless over the news. "Okay, I might come by."

"You might come by? Rukia, what do you mean by that?"

Before Rukia could elaborate she could hear Ichigo's footsteps approaching her at a fast pace. Without sending Toshiro away with a proper farewell she hung up the phone and appeared content when Ichigo suddenly appeared in the doorway.

"Hey, I took one of my sister's dresses and laid it out on her bed. I can show you to their room but first I will show you to the shower."

"Of course. Thank you for all you're doing. The food smells wonderful. I'm sure it will taste great when your family sits down to eat it."

"Yeah." Ichigo was slowly picking up an unsettling vibe. "Are you all right?"

"Yes, I guess I'm starting to grow tired. I'd like that shower now, please?" Rukia offered as a quick response.

Not completely believing her answer, Ichigo shrugged it off and turned away. "Okay, let me show you the shower so I can come back and monitor the stove."

As Rukia prepared to follow Ichigo she stopped once she felt her phone vibrating in her hand. Looking at the display she could see it was Toshiro calling her back. Staring at his name and the choice between accepting and declining the call, Rukia shook her head and set the phone on the kitchen counter. She wanted to cleanse herself more and she decided at that moment anything other than a shower would just have to wait until after she was done.

* * *

**AN:** When I started this chapter I told myself I'd have it up in three-four days...eight days later here it is. It isn't because I didn't know how to start it, it was because this chapter is the longest one I've done so far. I tried to cut where I could but in order to get to where I want to be I had to keep it as is. For anyone who wanted longer chapters this is for you.

As you can see I've introduced two characters by name that were not mentioned before, Orihime and Gin. I'm sure everyone is more interested in Gin. Both will play a role in this story so prepare for more conflict and drama. As for Ichigo and Rukia there will be more moments between those two so look out for that.

Okay, I know you've all read more than enough so let me know what you thought of this very long chapter. Post a review below and let me know. Thank you.


	8. A Friendly Discussion

Hearing the shower run from behind the bathroom door, Ichigo aimlessly wandered back downstairs to comply with his sister's request. Checking the rice and the vegetables, Ichigo concluded they had reached their peak and subsequently turned the burners off. Having completed his duty Ichigo was seconds from returning upstairs when he witnessed something moving through the corner of his eye. Rukia's cell phone vibrated against the countertop while the display flashed repeatedly. Taking the phone in his hand he read the caller's name silently to himself. Hesitant in answering someone else's phone he instinctively pocketed the device and hurried back upstairs in search of Rukia.

The sound of water gushing from the faucet in the bathroom was all Ichigo needed to hear to know that she was still indisposed. Feeling the phone grow silent against his thigh he took it from his pocket and read the display once again in silence. There was nothing he could do with the situation so he retired to his room to wait out Rukia's time in the shower.

Leaving his bedroom door open just a crack, Ichigo set Rukia's cellphone on the desk by his own mobile device then lazily fell back against his pillow. With his hands tucked firmly beneath his head he stared at the ceiling. As much as he wanted to he could not erase the feeling from earlier when he returned to the kitchen the first time to retrieve Rukia.

_"She seemed different somehow. Could she have gotten a phone call from her brother? Could that have changed her mood? No, I doubt it. It had to be him calling. It had to be Renji."_

Hearing Rukia's phone vibrate again, Ichigo sat up and rose to his feet. He walked to the phone and held it in his hand with the display facing upward. He read the display as the words 'New Text Msg' met his eyes. Curiosity rearing its ugly head, Ichigo tossed the phone casually in the air and caught it with ease. He continued to play with the phone in this manner while contemplating the urgency of Rukia's friends to contact her repeatedly.

_"Maybe something happened and they need to speak to her immediately. If that's the case then perhaps I should bring her the phone while she is in the bathroom. Hm..."_

Lost in his own way, Ichigo failed to notice Rukia knocking softly on his bedroom door before entering. She stood behind him for a while, monitoring him, as he tossed her phone in the air, caught it then tossed it again.

"Just what do you think you are doing?!" She shouted to not only rattle him but to gain his attention as well.

Ichigo jumped just as the phone went in the air for the seventh time. He jostled with the device until it was firmly in his hand once again. He turned and angrily glared at Rukia.

"You didn't have to yell and who told you to come in here without knocking?"

"You idiot, I did knock. You were too busy playing with my phone to notice." Rukia snatched her phone from Ichigo's hand and began rummaging through it. "Why were you playing with it anyway?"

Ichigo was silent while Rukia checked her messages then pressed the phone to her ear to listen to the voicemail she received earlier. While she was preoccupied, Ichigo took the opportunity to admire her in his sister's dress. It wasn't fancy by any means, just a long sleeveless yellow summer dress, but it accentuated her womanly figure in all the right places. As awkward as it may have looked to anyone on the outside he couldn't help but focus his attention solely on her.

"That Renji..."Rukia murmured, drawing Ichigo from his daze."Nanao left a text message saying that Renji is asking for me. I guess since I didn't answer earlier he had her try and reach me."

"Did something happen to Renji?" Ichigo asked, much to his and Rukia's surprise. He never expected to concern himself with someone who treated him shabby only twenty four hours ago.

"It seems he was in a fight with Toshiro's neighbor but I don't know what caused it."

"He was fighting at the cookout?"

Rukia didn't hide her surprise as her eyes widened. "How do you know about the cookout?"

Ichigo hesitated as if he wasn't sure if he wanted to disclose the truth or not but ultimately he sat down on the only chair in his room and confessed.

"Your friend Rangiku told me about it the other day. She even wrote a note in my textbook with directions. I was supposed to tell you about it."

"And why didn't you?"

"It's not like you didn't find out on your own, besides, I didn't like the way she approached me. She used those weather balloons to get my attention. I'm not going to respond positively to anyone like that."

"That surprises me. Most guys would love to have Rangiku's breasts pressed against them. You must be the only one who doesn't."

"Listen, if she has to use her breasts to get attention then that's one shallow girl and I'm just not interested in being around or doing favors for someone like that."

"I must admit that is amicable of you. Most guys don't think that way." Rukia walked toward Ichigo's bed and stood beside it. "Especially with so much dangling in their face."

"Well I guess you can say I'm not like most guys. You know, you can have a seat if you'd like." Ichigo offered.

Rukia's hesitation subsided and she casually sat on the far end of Ichigo's bed. "Thank you. I feel I've imposed on you so much as it is. I didn't want to overstep my boundaries."

"Will you stop worrying? I told you, its fine. Are you always like this when you go to people's houses?"

"No, not really, but I'm not only in your house but in your bedroom. I like to ask permission before I do anything in someone's personal space albeit it their bedroom or not." Since arriving in his room, Rukia glanced around at the modest settings. "It's very nice."

"You say that as if something is wrong with it but you don't want to say it out loud."

"Are you always this cynical? It's not big but it's not small either. It appears to be the right size."

"The right size for what?" Ichigo pressed. "It's just a regular bedroom. Do you always have to analyze everything?"

"No, not really but I guess I can't help it," Rukia replied with a shrug.

"That is so weird. First you require permission to sit and now this. You really shouldn't have to ask anything. Most girls naturally just sit down especially when they are at a close friend's house."

"Well I guess you could say I'm not like most girls." Rukia and Ichigo shared a momentary laugh. "In any case you and I haven't known each other long so I feel I have to ask permission to do anything here. It's only right."

"You let me worry about what's right. You may not know me as long as you have known Toshiro, Nanao or even Renji but I would like to think you feel somewhat comfortable around me."

"If I weren't comfortable I would not be sitting here right now. I doubt I would have come inside your home, showered and put on this dress." Rukia slid her hand over the yellow material that made up her outfit. "Are you saying I shouldn't be comfortable around you?"

"No, it's just," Ichigo paused. "I know things are hard between you and your friends right now."

Rukia smiled and clutched her phone in her lap. "The situation with my friends is something I should have seen coming."

"How can you say that, Rukia? They are your best friends." Ichigo was in disbelief as Rukia sat in silence. "Aren't they?"

Remaining silent, Rukia rose from the bed and began walking around. She wasn't looking for anything in particular, but what she was doing was enough of a distraction she hoped to derail the impending conversation. Walking toward Ichigo's dresser, she smiled and took a small stuffed brown lion within her possession.

"This is cute. I would never imagine a stuff animal in your room." She glanced back at Ichigo.

"Cut it out. That was an old stuffed animal that belonged to my mother. She gave it to me when I was younger and I just keep it around for sentimental value. Stop changing the subject and answer my question already."

Rukia smiled and proceeded back to Ichigo's bed, keeping the stuffed animal close to her chest.

"You really want to know? Then I'll tell you. If I had to pick any one of them as my best friend I would say Renji with Nanao a close second. He and I grew up together which never would have been possible if he wasn't a thief."

"A thief?" Ichigo was flabbergasted.

"When I was around nine I was out shopping with my brother. We were just finishing up and heading to meet our father when this kid shows up and snatches my brother's gold watch right off his wrist. I had no idea it happened and surprisingly neither did my brother."

"How the fuck could he not feel someone robbing him?"

"It seems his watch had a hidden deployment on it." Seeing the confused look on Ichigo's face she corrected her statement. "It was a 2003 Italian butterfly clasp watch which means if you even touched it slightly the person wearing it would feel it."

"So how come your brother didn't feel it?"

"When I think back on it the kid came up to us to ask him directions. I was bothered he interrupted my time with my brother but one thing about him stood out and that was his spiky red hair. That distracted me. I could see the agitation on my brother's face but he was respectful. It was when he raised his hand to point in the general direction that he noticed he was no longer wearing his watch."

"Ha." Ichigo slumped back in his chair, resting his elbows against the edge of his desk. "I never would have pictured Renji as a criminal but he was."

"Before my brother could react the boy took off down the street. Unfortunately for him it was in the arms of my father who was standing by waiting for us. He knocked the kid down and snatched back my brother's watch. By the time we approached them my father had the kid by the shirt and was waving down the police."

"Oh man. So does that mean Renji was arrested?"

Rukia shook her head. "He was so combative with my father, calling him every curse word a child his age should not have known. That only infuriated my father who threatened that he would be charged as an adult instead of a minor. I doubt it would have been possible but to someone my age, the same age as Renji, that put fear in him. Just as the cops walked up to the scene my brother intervened."

"He did what?" Ichigo sucked his teeth. "He actually defended Renji?"

"He did. It surprised all of us who witnessed it firsthand. My brother took Renji from our father and stated he was not pressing charges. The cops could do nothing and had no choice but to leave. My father berated my brother, calling him an idiot and a disgrace to show pity to a street kid. He soon left too and the only ones remaining were my brother, Renji and I.

"I see. So what happened to Renji?"

"My brother took him in. He had already moved out of my father's house the second he graduated high school. He got his own apartment, a two bedroom. I remained at home with my father but weekends belonged to my brother. That second bedroom became my home away from home."

"I don't know what to say." Ichigo folded his arms against his chest and closed his eyes. "Renji could have been a murderer for all your brother knew and he still took him in. Takes a lot of balls to do that for a complete stranger."

Rukia coughed into her closed left hand over Ichigo lack of finesse in regards to his choice of words. "Yes, well, my brother finished college and Renji was still an extended part of our family, as far as my brother and I were concerned. My father was a different story. In either case Renji and I became great friends. He took to the couch the weekends I would stay over but it was nice having someone to play with while my brother crammed for exams. We were both under his watchful eye despite the course load until my father passed away three years ago."

"I take it you moved in with your brother but what happened with Renji?"

"After paying off funeral expenses and other items, my brother took me and Renji to the house I currently live in. He was there the entire time until recently when he requested his own place to live. My brother got him established in a small apartment complex."

"You two have a lot of history. I can see why he acted the way he did yesterday." Ichigo slumped back in his seat. "Seeing as how you two practically grew up together I'm surprised it didn't turn into something more."

"Who says it didn't?"

Ichigo's eyes snapped open and he was greeted with a sly smirk forming beneath the bridge of Rukia's nose. He wasn't sure what he should ask next. True, his curiosity was churning on the inside but he didn't want to overstep his boundaries by prying into her personal business. Feeling an intense aura over him he gritted his teeth and responded aloud.

"I guess that's to be expected. You two did live together."

Anger flashed over Rukia's eyes and where she once wore a smirk it was now replaced with a scowl. "Really? 'It's to be expected?' You really think that about me?"

"As you said yourself, we don't know each other that well. I didn't want to assume but I also did not want to dismiss it either if something truly did happen between you and Renji."

"Nothing happened between us. He's my best friend...or he used to be my best friend. I could never see him any other way."

The anger in Rukia's eyes melted away leaving a distant, saddened look in its place. She clutched the stuffed lion against her chest and sighed considerably. Knowing that whatever he said about Renji could trigger another outburst he tried to tailor his words carefully.

"I still don't understand something, Rukia. You said Renji was your best friend? Did that stop because of what happened yesterday?"

The sadness in Rukia's eyes intensified. "No, it happened long since then. I don't even think he has noticed it though. Things were good between us, even when we entered high school and met the friends we have now. By the time we hit the end of our junior year, however, Renji developed a crush on Rangiku. Where there was only the two of us it suddenly became the three of us."

Ichigo opened his mouth to speak but the smile and laugh from Rukia's lips silenced him.

"I didn't mind at first but then we went from the three of us to just two and I wasn't part of the two. When my brother was away on business or researching properties Renji was my go to person who I could always count on. With Rangiku there I ended up spending most of that time alone."

"So that's why he moved out?" Ichigo intervened.

"I never asked," Rukia replied.

Standing up Ichigo stretched after sitting in the same position for some time. "Well it sure seems like that's the reason. It's a bitch move to up and leave the family that could have hauled your ass to jail when you were a kid but to each their own, right?"

Rukia nodded, her head lowering. Sensing her hesitation, Ichigo glanced in her general vicinity and paused at her shaken demeanor. Her arms were snaked around the stuffed toy with so much force he was afraid would pop at the seams at any moment. Her chest heaved considerably while she shook her head slowly. Her phone sat dormant in her lap but he could see it slowly teetering toward the end of her dress.

"After everything that happened I decided I needed to find a way to stay busy. My friends were all growing up around me and I felt so far behind. I took up running as a means to keep myself focused. I guess that's another reason why I have decided to focus on extracurricular activities. Just one big means to an end."

Laughing to herself Rukia's phone, unknown to her, slid off her lap. It wasn't until it hit the floor that she realized it was no longer in her possession. Bending over to retrieve the phone she stopped as her and Ichigo's hands gently touched. Slightly startled, Rukia raised her head and was greeted with a set of brown orbs staring back at her. The room grew silent around them, neither one moving away or worried over retrieving the phone anymore.

"Look, I don't know Renji but he has to still care about you if he's willing to act like a complete asshole over a little sweating." Picking up the phone, Ichigo handed it to Rukia then helped her sit on his bed before he went back to his chair. "As stubborn as he is you should still talk to him."

Clutching her phone and the stuffed lion over her heart, Rukia released another heavy sigh. "Ichigo-" She raised her head and smiled. "Will you take me the party?"

Ichigo gave her a smile in return. "Sure."

* * *

Ichigo grimaced as he held the steering in his car with his left hand held a partially crumpled paper in his right hand. Written in black ink were directions to Toshiro's house along with drawings of various items. A scowl forged his distaste of having to decipher such a descriptive message.

"When you said you would write down the directions you didn't say you'd add shit-tastic pictures as well. I mean, what the hell is this I'm looking at?"

"Toshiro lives in a quaint area that is close to my own house but he's further down. To simplify it I added pictures of what you'll see as we head over there. Are you saying the pictures don't help?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying! What were you thinking? Why can't you just tell me where we have to go?"

"I was trying to help. Stop acting like a baby about it. Damn," Rukia huffed in frustration.

"I'm not acting like a baby. Your drawing is not going to help us get there any faster."

"Fine." Rukia snatched the map from Ichigo's hand. "I'll just tell you where to go."

"So you're mad now that I won't use your map?" Ichigo glanced at Rukia. As she turned her head away he rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

No further words were spoken as Ichigo drove them to Toshiro's house. Once in a while Rukia would throw out a direction for him to follow but that was it. The silence continued as Ichigo found himself emerging in front of a large house. It was aligned with flowerbeds and freshly cut grass. The driveway was filled with vehicles he could only assume belonged to the guests already at the party. Parking his car along the curb, he shut off the engine and sat back in his seat.

"All right, you're here." He rustled his hair.

"You're not coming in?"

Ichigo shook his head. "No, I should head back home."

"I see." Rukia's voice fell flat. "Thanks for the ride then." Rukia wrestled with the hem of her dress before undoing her seatbelt and opening the car door.

Ichigo watched silently as she closed the door and started walking along the sidewalk toward Toshiro's house. As she disappeared behind a few hedges he gently grabbed his keys hanging from the ignition and turned it forward. The engine came to life but Ichigo's focus was derailed as a small object caught his attention. Sitting in the passenger's seat was Rukia's phone with a Chappy pendant hanging from the antenna.

"Dammit..." Ichigo muttered while reaching over to take the device into his hand. "She left this here in purpose, didn't she?"

His eyes bore at the phone as if at any moment it was going to tell him what he wanted to know. Sucking in a deep breath of air, Ichigo switched his car off and glanced wearily at the house he was parked in front of. He wasn't sure what he should do. He didn't want to go where he wasn't wanted yet he couldn't keep her phone either. Conflicted by his choices, Ichigo slammed his fist into the steering wheel.

"What's the right thing to do?"

Passing through the standing hedges, Rukia pushed through a small gate and stood in the backyard the stretched a great distance. In the center was a large pool with tables and chairs surrounding it. To the left was a bar-b-que pit where she watched Shuuhei coat some meat with a maroon colored sauce. To the right was a radio playing music sitting atop one of the tables. Stepping forward, Rukia exhaled then forced a smile on her face as she put on her best cheerful voice.

"Hi Shuuhei, how's it going?"

Shuuhei noticed her while turning over a few burger patties and ribs. He smiled and waved the tongs in his hand back and forth.

"Rukia, all right, you made it."

"Yes." Rukia walked toward him while eyeing the meat smoking on the grill. "I'm sorry I didn't bring anything. I wasn't sure if I was going to come but then I heard...about Renji..."

"Yeah, it was crazy. He spent most of the cookout with Toshiro and his brother but when their neighbor Gin arrived Renji changed up. He went to Rangiku's side after that. Things seemed fine until Gin approached them, words were exchanged and the next thing I know I'm trying to break up a fight between those two."

"What did they say that would start a fight?"

"Beats me." Shuuhei shrugged his shoulders while monitoring the meat. "Whatever it was set Renji off and caused him to throw the first punch. As far as I know he's inside right now with Jushiro's girlfriend. I guess having someone working on a medical degree comes in handy."

"Yes, thank goodness for that. Where is everyone?" Rukia glanced around the deserted backyard.

"Inside making sure the two of them, Gin and Renji, don't go to blows again. I got tired of standing around so I came out here to finish cooking."

"I see. Well, I better go and make myself known to everyone that I'm here."

"Go ahead. I'll have the food ready shor-" Shuuhei stopped mid-sentence while glancing at the back gate. "You brought him here?"

Confused, Rukia turned around and appeared just as surprised to seeing Ichigo walking toward them. She wasn't expecting his arrival; especially after he made it seem as if he had done all he needed to do the second he dropped her off.

"Ichigo, what are you doing here?" she didn't hide the surprise in her voice.

"You left your phone in my car." As he handed her the phone he gave Shuuhei a silent greeting with a single nod of his head.

"Hey, the name's Ichigo, right?" Ichigo replied with a low grunt. "Why don't you stay a while? The food is almost ready."

"Thanks but I better head home. My sister already made dinner."

"No one said you had to eat. Just...stay awhile." Rukia took hold of Ichigo's hand and looked up at him with a subtle Lon to her eyes.

Ichigo couldn't place it at first the way she was looking at him but then it suddenly hit him. The look in her eyes was the same look his sister's would give him when they wanted him to do something and he already told them no. Rukia's eyes were saying what her lips could not. She was silently pleading to him in the hopes he would eventually cave and stay. Why she'd want him to stay baffled him but he was not going to turn her down. Not while she was staring at him like that...with those eyes...

"I guess I can stay for a while." Ichigo met Shuuhei's eyes then focused on the smile on his face. He could only imagine what was going through his head. "But not for too long."

"Thank you, Ichigo. Do you mind coming inside with me?" Rukia asked. Taking Ichigo's nod as a clear sign of agreement she led him toward the back door of Toshiro's house, her hand still holding onto his.

Watching the tender scene unfold from behind, Shuuhei chuckled aloud as he focused more on their subtle yet obvious embrace.

"It looks like our little innocent Rukia is growing up."

Stopping, Ichigo glanced back at Shuuhei. "Did you say something?"

"I said the food will be right up." Shuuhei relayed quickly to cover up his original words.

Ichigo stared at him even as Rukia pulled him along. He was sure he heard something else but decided to let the matter go. For some reason he had a feeling he was about to hear a lot of comments the moment he and Rukia ventured inside.

Free of the heat from the sun, Rukia pushed aside the screen for and stepped into the kitchen. She glanced around at the platters of buns, condiments and meat that covered every square inch of the countertop. She dismissed the mess and pulled Ichigo toward the sound of voices not too far away. The closer they got the more the hand within Ichigo's began to shake.

"What's wrong?" Ichigo whispered in case there were unintended ears nearby.

"I don't know. I mean, I do but," Rukia sighed. "I don't know what they're going to say."

"That's why you asked me to stay, isn't it? To be your support while you talk to them? They're your friends so why are you  
so nervous?"

Stopping, Rukia turned toward Ichigo and released his hand. "I'm not nervous. I just feel bad for not being here. If I was then maybe Renji wouldn't have been in the fight and I wouldn't have this strange feeling."

"You're worried about nothing." Ichigo placed both of his hands on her shoulders. "Explain everything to them. You'll see, it'll be fine."

Rukia felt comforted by Ichigo's words and his embrace. She looked up and rewarded him with a soothing reply but it did not last long once she caught the distant look in his eyes. His focus was on something or someone behind them which was more evident the second he released his hands from her shoulders. Turning around, Rukia smiled at the familiar individuals standing in the doorway.

"Jushiro and Shunsui, I haven't seen either of you in quite some time."

The two gentlemen smiled while walking further into the hall. Ichigo stood by watching each one separately. The white hair atop one of them was a dead ringer for Toshiro but he appeared much older than his younger sibling. As for the other guy Ichigo had no idea who he was but it was obvious he knew who Rukia was by the hug he gave her.

"It's been a long time. You've grown a lot since the last time we saw you," Shunsui spoke as he pulled away from Rukia.

"Yes. How is your brother doing? He hasn't signed up to teach any calligraphy classes at the University for some time now." Jushiro added.

"He's been very busy with the realtor company. He's making time the best he can I'm sure. I know his classes at the university are popular ones."

"With the ladies more than anyone else," Shunsui said with a smile. "It's nice that you've shown up. We heard you weren't coming."

"I'm sorry about that. I actually had something else to do this morning. I ran in the race held in downtown square."

"Really?" Jushiro exchanged a surprised looked with Shunsui. "We didn't hear about that."

"I didn't tell anyone." Rukia lowered her eyes. "I kept it to myself."

Shunsui chuckled. "Uh-huh. I see you told at least one of your friends. What's your name?"

"Ichigo, Ichigo Kurosaki," Ichigo replied with a stern voice unlike Rukia whose voice was slowly starting to quiver under their barrage of questions.

"Ichigo, now there's a name I have heard before. Tell us, Ichigo, in order to set the record straight just what is your relationship to our dear friend Rukia?"

"Is it really important what or relationship s? What does that have to do with anything?"

"Take it easy. We don't mean any disrespect. It's just that Rangiku has informed us that Rukia was missing because she was, as she put it, 'laid up' with some guy named Ichigo." Shunsui glanced at Rukia then looked back at Ichigo. "Believing rumors has never been something the two of us do regularly."

"We prefer to hear the truth whenever it presents itself to us and you two walking in here allows us to get to the bottom of things once and for all." Jushiro added.

"If you must know, Rukia and I are just friends. There is nothing going on between us." Ichigo reiterated for the record.

"Well that surely clears things up, doesn't it, Jushiro?" Shunsui glanced at his best friend.

"Yes. I guess it does."

Ichigo watched as the two friends smiled and glanced between one another. He couldn't help but feel that there was something more going on. The sound of footsteps jarred his attention and he turned in the direction of the noise. He watched as a woman with cascading long black hair approached him and Rukia from behind. She wore a sarong around her waist and a bathing suit top above. She smiled cheerfully while her eyes never opened once.

"Rukia, I thought I heard your voice. How are you doing?"

"I'm fine. Have you been tending to Renji, Retsu?" Rukia inquired.

"Yes. He is resting in the guest room but I am sure he'd love to see you. Please go in."

Rukia's hesitation from earlier returned with a vengeance. She closed her eyes to steady her impending fit of nerves. Noticing her unwillingness to move, Retsu turned her focus to the gentleman now standing beside her.

"You there," she said while looking at Ichigo. "You can go inside with her."

"No thank you." Ichigo put his hands up in protest "I can stay out here."

"It's best for you to go inside with Rukia. I'm sure she'd appreciate it." Retau's eyes opened partially to reveal her blue eyes. A chill ran through Ichigo's spine leaving him completely paralyzed.

"Yes, I'm sure she will," Ichigo replied with a shaken confidence. All he could do afterwards was nod and walk toward the room Renji was enclosed in while dragging a still shaken Rukia behind him.

Standing in front of the door, Ichigo glanced suspiciously at Retsu, Jushiro and Shunsui. He leaned close to Rukia's right ear and whispered so to keep his words just between the two of them.

"If you want me to go inside with you then I will. If not then I will stay until you come out."

Rukia's glanced away, looking anywhere but into Ichigo's eyes. "No, that's okay. He and I are friends. I shouldn't be so nervous to speak to him now."

Taking a hold of Ichigo's wrist, Rukia slid beneath his arm and pushed the room door open. Ichigo remained where he was even as the door closed beside him. Glancing to his left he watched the collaboration of Jushiro and his friends chatting amongst themselves while sneaking glances his way.

He shoved his hands into his pocket and pressed his body against the door. The last thing he wanted to do was stay any longer then he first intended to but at the same time he did not want to leave Rukia behind. He wanted to stick to his word and remain until she was no longer shaken. Hearing a laugh emit from the group beside him, Ichigo sighed and banged his head lightly against the door. As they chatted he was slowly beginning to regret his promise to stay behind.

On the other side Rukia also found herself pressed against the door while staring at Renji who was laying in one of two guest beds. He was asleep, as far as she could tell. Exhaling a deep breath, Rukia clenched her fingers together and walked slowly towards him. She studied the way his chest moved beneath the covers and his mouth was opened slightly. Leaning in closer she stifled a laugh at the line of drool that was trailing down toward his cotton pillow.

"Renji," she whispered as she took a seat on the opposite bed. She waited momentarily for a response.

She was mindful to remain silent from that moment on. Her desire to awaken him was selfish at best. The objective was to talk to him, fix the issues in their relationship and then leave things at that. That's what she tried to tell herself was what needed to happen to fix the riff that had formed between Renji and herself. However, her belief faded as she stared at his face and how he slept as he had done many times when they were thicker than thieves.

When he was truly her best friend and she was his, before things had unintentionally gone to shit. When things actually made sense. The more she thought about the past the more she could feel her heart churning as if it was being pulled by a wicked puppeteer. Unable to take the pain any longer she rose to her feet in an attempt to leave by her moment was all it took to awaken the sleeping boy beside her.

"Rukia..."Renji's words were groggy at best as he tried to adjust his eyes to the only dim lamp that shined light and shadows across the wall.

"Hi." Rukia sat back on the bed. This talk was going to happen. "How are you?"

"That's a really stupid question." Renji sat up, using the pillows to prop him up and keep him up. "I was just tired from not getting enough sleep last night."

"Is that so? Then what happened there?" Rukia went to touch the makeshift sling his arm was wrapped in when Renji snapped her wrist up within his hand and held it in place.

"Don't." He released her wrist the glanced at his arm. "It's no big deal. It's just sprained."

Rukia rubbed her wrist while staring at the sheet that was used to construct his sling. It was obviously a piece of torn linen, possible old curtains at best, she wasn't sure. The only thing she knew for certain was that Renji was in no mood to joke and play around.

"Listen Renji, I came by because I wanted to talk to you about yesterday and what you think happened between me and Ichigo."

"What were you thinking, Rukia? If your brother was there then he would have gone insane."

"There was nothing to "go insane" over, Renji." Renji settled her hands on her lap. "Ichigo and I had just finished training. We were sweating from working out."

"Ha! You expect me to believe that?"

Rukia's purple eyes flashed anger at the smile becoming viable on Renji's face. "I expect my best friend to believe me, yes. I'm sorry if I misplaced my faith in you and our relationship."

Having had enough, Rukia rose for a second time to leave and this time she actually got to make a step or two before Renji had her by the west again. He held it gentler then before, however, and looked at her with the biggest set of saddened eyes she could ever recall seeing on him for as long as she knew him.

"I'm sorry, okay? I was out of line. Just, don't go, okay?"

Rukia pondered leaving him alone to deal with the guilt of speaking to her like he did but that thought was gone within seconds and she was back on the opposite bed watching him continue to avoid looking her way.

"Why do you hate Ichigo so much? He's not a bad guy."

Renji blew a raspberry. "He's only been here a few days and yet I doubt he's left your axe even once. Just what is he after?"

"You make him sound like some sort of predator. We're just friends."

"He's a man. I doubt he knows the meaning of the word 'friend'.

"Oh and I suppose you do? When's the last time you've been a friend to me, Renji?"

Renji's eyes widened with surprise. "What s that supposed to mean?"

"I mean, when's the last time we spoke to one another? When's the last time we hung out together? Besides school you and I never hang out like we used to."

"Is that what this is all about? Rukia, we've hung out plenty of times."

"Really? Name one."

Holding his arm, Renji winced while trying to find a comfortable position in bed. He glanced upward as if trying to visualize the answer to Rukia's question. His eyes lit up when he found the response he was looking for.

"Remember last month we went to the fair here in town?"

"I remember. It was you, me, Rangiku and Shuuhei. Nanao had a date with Shunsui and Toshiro was spending the day with Jushiro."

"Yes, but you and I were there." Renji adamantly tried to justify his answer.

"Just forget it. It doesn't matter. In the end I guess I just miss when it was just the two of us."

"Rukia..." Renji appeared crestfallen. "I'm sorry. Why didn't you ever say anything?"

"And sound like a complete bitch? No thank you. Besides, I found other ways to occupy my time."

"So that's what that Kurosaki kid is to you? My replacement?"

"Of course not. How in the hell could you say something like that?" Rukia fired back, her words stinging with unbridled anger.

Settling back against his pillow, Renji glared at the ceiling. The two sat in silence until Rukia could no longer take the lack of communication between them.

"Let's agree to disagree that we both have grown apart. I mean, you're with Rangiku so I'm naive to think things could be as they were between you and me."

"Rangiku has nothing to do with it. She never did. My priorities just weren't in order. If they were you wouldn't have spent so much time with a complete stranger."

"Ichigo is not a complete stranger. He and I recently met, that's true, but I see no reason to have him as one of my friends." Rukia bit her to the on commenting on his words regarding Rangiku. She didn't want to start another argument.

"I still don't trust him. There is something about him. You need to be careful."

"I appreciate that but I am capable of taking care of myself, besides, I see no reason to fear him. He's done nothing to garner suspicion. Despite his expression he's a very nice guy."

"No guy is just nice, especially those you just meet. I'm telling you there is something about that guy. Haven't you wondered why he transferred in the middle of his final year?"

"None of that matters, Renji." Rukia glanced wearily at the clock perched on the nightstand between the two beds. "I better go."

"You just got here. Where are you going?" Renji sat up with an alarmed look in his eyes despite the pain to his arm.

"I want to see if Nanao is around so I can talk with her and see if she will give me a lift home. I also need to let Ichigo know I'm going to stay here for a little while."

"Ichigo? You mean to tell me you brought him here?"

"What's wrong with that? Renji, do not judge him. You don't even know him."

"Neither do you." Renji sighed. "Look, just be careful. I have a feeling about him. He is as shady as that frosty haired bastard Toshiro calls his neighbor."

"You're wrong and although I should not have to do this I'll prove it to you." Rukia climbed off the bed, gentle applied a kiss to Renji's forehead then headed for the door.

Renji fixed his lips to speak but froze as piercing purple eyes affixed on him. As Rukia opened the door and stepped over the threshold he could hear distinct whispers on the other side. As the door slowly closed he could make out only a mess of orange hair in the distance.

Alone in the room, the nails on his left hand slid against the bed sheets until it was forcefully held in the palm of his hand, his fingers pulling at the soft material. There he was lying in bed while everyone around him went about the rest of the day. He was furious: furious with himself, furious with Gin Ichimaru and curious with Ichigo Kurosaki. The two of them in his eyes were devious and were doing their best to take the two most important people in his life away from him. He knew this in his heart to be true. Closing his eyes, he nestled against his pillow and began to make repetitive vows to himself, ones only he himself could hear.

One way or another others would see what he did; see the poison that had infiltrated his once close net group. God as his witness, they were going to see it, whether they wanted to or not.

* * *

**AN:** Finally got this out. Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. I loved reading each review and responding. Sorry for the delay. I just started on the road towards getting my Master's degree and it's been a hectic week but I still contributed to this chapter until I finally completed it. If there are any errors, sorry about that, I tried to catch as many of them as I can. I just got off work so I'm ridiculously tired. I'm ready to move on to the next chapter so I'm going to get started on that a.s.a.p.

Leave a comment and let me know your thoughts. Thanks everyone!


	9. Five Times The Fun

"Well, you're looking much better." Shuuhei grabbed a hold of Renji's shoulder. "Does it still hurt?"

Renji cringed. "What do you think, you idiot?" He forcefully removed Shuuhei's hand from his shoulder.

"I see that sprain has done nothing to improve your mood. Where is everyone?"

Renji and Shuuhei glanced around their classroom. "I guess they are on the roof for lunch." Renji asertained.

"Everyone but Toshiro. From what I heard he and Momo are going to go out to eat." Shuuhei openedly laughed. "I hear she offered to pay."

"I knew there had to be a catch."

The two of them chatted casually while heading toward the roof with their lunch in tow. Pushing open the roof door they shielded their eyes from the sun just long enough to see that there was a new addition to their usual band of friends.

Standing near the wire fence that kept the students from potentially falling over the ledge was Rukia happily sipping on a box of juice while chatting aimlessly with her newest friend, Ichigo. Renji clenched his teeth together and stood frozen in the door. He only moved forward once he felt Shuhei gently nudging him forward.

"What is he doing here?" the red head seethed between his clenched teeth.

"Well obviously Rukia invited him. What's the big deal? They're friends, man, you gotta let it go."

"There is nothing to let go of. All I know is there's something off about him."

Shuuhei chuckled. "Is it your women's intuition making you feel this way?"

Renji gave Shuuhei a cold look, one that could easily have frozen the firey pits of hell. He wanted nothing more then to wipe the smile off of his face but by the time they approached Rangiku and Nanao his anger slowly subsided until it was gone completely.

"Hey why didn't you wait for us?" He questioned Rangiku as she appeared by his side and gave him a small peck on the lips. It wasn't an elaborate sign of affection as he had grown accustomed to but his mind was elsewhet the moment.

"Nanao and I had some...things to discuss between just us girls." Rangiku uttered while resting her head on his shoulder.

Focused solely on the two individuals who were obviously not part of the group, Renji missed the pause in his girlfriend's sentence. He watched as Ichigo's mouth moved and Ruka responded with a laugh. Their distanced impaired his hearing. He wanted nothing more than to hear what they were saying or more importantly what _he_ was saying to make her laugh.

"So what 'things' were you two cackling hens discussing?" Shuuhei pondered. He took a seat on the ground next to Nanao.

"Just girl talk," Nanao replied while grappling with noodles in a small white bowl.

"What's girl talk?" Shuuhei continued to pry. He hasn't even opened up his lunch. His curiosity was consuming what little appetite he had.

"It's when females talk about things you boys wouldn't understand. Why do you care anyway, Shuuhei?" Rangiku swftly cut into the conversation.

"I'm just curious. Whatever you two dscssed must have been important if you can leave us downstairs."

"Well Renji isn't complaining about it so why should you?" she snidely remarked.

"He's not saying anything because he's not paying you any mind." Shuuhei slowly opened his box lunch and began grabbing at the fried pickle lying over a bed of white rice. "Take a look for yourself."

Rangiku rolled her eyes but soon the look of uncertainty flashed over her feminine features once she realized Shuuhei was right on point. As hard as she tried with her eyes she could not deter Renji from glancing at Ruka and Ichigo. Tired of her useless attempt to lure him with her eyes alone she then resorted to force, cupping his chin in the palm of her hand and attempting to turn his face towards her.

"Cut it out, Rangiku," Renji spoke sternly as he twisted his face from her grip.

Not one to fail, Rangiku once again grabbed ahold of his chin and forced him to look at her. "You cut it out, Renji. What do you care if they're over there. Since when do you look at anyone but me?"

Renji glanced at Shuuhei and Nanao as they chuckled while they ate. He had no argument about what Rangiku since she was right. His eyes was always glued on her, every aspect of her, but for once he found something just a tad more important then her breasts or ass to focus on. Something that affected him on a more deeper level.

"I'm sorry. I don't like that guy Rukia is with. He's not good for her."

"And you know this how?" Nanao questioned between sips of soda.

"His woman's intuition told him," Shuuhei responded between bites.

Renji growled and kicked his foot at Shuuhei's lunch. It didn't spill over but his intention was obvious.

"Then I'll just tell him to leave. Problem solved." Rangiku hadn't moved an inch before Renji had her arm forcefully within his grasp. He shook his head from side to side while his eyes bore directly into hers.

"Don't." was the only word he spoke.

Rangiku pouted at first then opened her mouth to speak but grew silent as Rukia and Ichigo approached the group with their lunch in hand.

"Renji and Shuuhei, when did you get up here?" questioned Rukia. She was completely obvlivious to their arrival.

Renji fixed his mouth to provide her with a smart comment but Shuuhei's calm nature beat him to the punch. "Not too long ago. What were you two talking about?"

"Ichigo was telling me his father runs his own clinic. He was telling me stories of things he's encountered while working part time with his family."

"A doctor, huh? Not bad. You thinking of becoming one too?" asked Shuuhei.

Ichigo shrugged. "I'm not sure. As much as I appreciate what my father does I'm not sure if that's the right path for me."

"I already know what I'm doing when I get out of here. I'm headed into culinary school." Shuuhei boasted proudly. "I'm going to cook circles around those other so called chefs."

"Your food is good but let's not go crazy." Shuuhei shot Nanao a crazed look but she continued her thought without missing a beat. "I could see you in the food industry handling the kitchen."

"Ah, damn right you do." Shuuhei stuck his chest out proudly. "What about you, Nanao? What will you do when you graduate?"

Nanao's eyes lit up behind her thin framed glasses. "Shunsui and I are going to go into business together so I'll be majoring in business. Of course I'll just be his secretary as I'm not keen on his overall investment objective."

"Which is?" Shuuhei questioned.

"He wants to process, bottle and distribute alcohol. I really can't get into specifics by he's already tried making a few distinct batches at home."

"Isn't that illegal?"

"I wouldn't know." Nanao pushed her frames further along the bridge of her nose. "What about you, Rukia?"

Unlike her friends, Rukia wasn't as forthcoming with her career decisions. She had some ideas in the back of her mind but only one response rolled off the tip of her tongue.

"I guess I'd follow in my father and brother's footsteps and go into the family business."

"That's no fun." Shuuhei shook his head. "C'mon, if you could pick for yourself what career would you go into?"

"We'll, let's see." Rukia glanced upward while contemplating her response. "I've always had a talent for art."

"Talent? With those kindergarten drawings you showed me?" Ichigo spoke aloud.

Rukia remained poised despite driving her elbow deep into Ichigo's gut, drawing all of his air out in a matter of seconds. "I think I'm a great artist and with a little practice I can be even better."

"I guess so." Ichigo drew in a deep breath and stood up straight once again. "Art school or perhaps design sound like good areas."

"Design, that's right." Rukia eagerly looked at Renji who was still staring at her since she first approached the group. "Renji, you should do design."

"Design?" Rangiku questioned as her boastrious laughter filled the area around them. "Renji isn't interested in design."

"He's not?" Rukia replied in surprise.

"I'm not?" Renji asked equally in surprise.

Rangiku looked between the two as her laughter continued but not as loud and obnoxious as before. "No, you're not." She looked at Renji directly. "Remember you said you were interested in fashion when I brought it up to you as a career to go into?"

"Design? Fashion? What's the difference?" a skeptic Renji asked. "Aren't they the same?"

"Sounds the same to me." Ichigo shrugged his shoulders.

Rangiku's face grew hot as if she had suddenly become insulted by their words. "It's not. Fashion deals with attire, a persons appeareance. Design is something completely different."

"I suppose but I was referring to designing a product and then marketing it for production. You always said you could design better frames whether it's sunglasses or regular eye glasses. You could design a pair of kick ass sunglasses and then market them." Rukia explained

The group looked at each other, pondering the possibility. As the silence grew all eyes focused solely on Renji as if the gang was waiting for him to agree or disagree with Rukia's observation. When his silence was suddenly becoming an annoyance, Ichigo decided it was time to speak his mind on the subject.

"You could major in marketing and minor in design if what she says is true, that you have a passion for designing fashionable eyeware."

"What do you mean if what she says is true? Are you calling Rukia a liar?" Renji immediately went on the offense.

"Not at all. I'm not looking to argue with you. In fact, if this is what you want to do I think you could make a lot of money if your design is unlike what is out there on the market now."

Renji's sudden feeling of anger began to subside. "You really think so? Because I do have some designs I've been working on."

"Are they any good, your designs I mean?"

Renji wasn't sure if he should answer yes, no or maybe to Ichigo's question so he settled on a swift yet subtle nod of his head. Suddenly everyone before him began discussing the possibility of their own future outcomes. Renji watched as Ichigo laughed when his friends laughed and talked right after they talked. He wasn't sure what was happening but his feelings toward the carrot top was slowly beginning to fade.

"Eh, I guess he's not so bad." He spoke softly to no one in particular.

Feeling a tug on his arm, Renji quietly walked away from everyone with a dispondent Rangiku close beside him. When she was sure they were alone and that no one could hear them the conversation began.

"Why didn't you tell me you wanted to make sunglasses for a living?"

"Because whenever you saw my sketches you would laugh and tell me to stop playing around," Renji replied. "Besides, whose to say that's what I want to do?"

"She said." Rangiku pointed a finger at Rukia. "She knows more about you then I do."

"What? No she doesn't. The only reason she knows that is because I've told her, the same way I told you."

Rangiku thought about her next words carefully. "But I didn't think you were serious."

"Well, it is still just a thought." Renji glanced upward and scratched his head.

"Hey what are you two doing over there?" Shuuhei shouted loud enough to get their attention.

"Something rated x I'm sure," Nanao commented while packing up her belongings.

"We're going to head over to park after school and play a game of basketball. You two interested?"

"Basketball? Who came up with that idea?" Renji inquired as he and Rangiku rejoined the group.

"We were discussing what we wanted to do after school and Ichigo suggested we find somewhere to just hang out on campus but then Nanao suggested the park a mile or two down the street."

"I'm not playing basketball. You get all sweaty and smelly. Just thinking about it makes me cringe." Rangiku pinched her nose for added effect.

"You can just watch, Rangiku. Ichigo, Renji and I can play a one on one on one match," said Shuuhei

"So you're suggesting the women just sit back and watch you men play? That doesn't sound sexist to you?" Nanao questioned.

"Play or don't play. I could care less. If you three play it could make for a nice three on three match."

Rangiku shook her head. "Count me out."

"Three on two is still fair." Shuuhei shrugged his shoulders.

"And what part of that is fair?" Nanao fired back while giving Shuuhei an evil glare.

"Listen," Rukia spoke aloud after growing tired of seeing her friends go back and forth. "We haven't asked Toshiro if he wanted to go and if so I'm sure Momo will tag along."

"Toshiro playing basketball? He can be the referee but you girls can have Momo. I'm sure you can win with her on your team." Shuuhei laughed as he said that.

"What's so funny?" Rukia angerily questioned as she and Nanao both leered angerily at Shuuhei.

"Hey Ichigo, I know you're new and all to the group but us men have to stick together here." Shuuhei all but pleaded.

Ichigo threw his head back and released a chuckle as the school bell began to toll. "Sorry, I have to get back to class." He turned and started walking away.

"Renji, say something." Shuuhei turned toward the only other male left by his side.

"Sorry, Shu, good luck." Renji smiled and followed Ichigo's lead, leaving Shuuhei alone on the roof with two angry women and one that could go either way.

"I'm not going to forget this you jackasses!" Shuuhei shouted as the noise of the roof door closing echoed in the distance.

* * *

Standing outside the school, Rukia casually walked with Ichigo toward his car with her uniform and bookbag in her hands. Without the acknowledgement of the rest of the group, the two of them tried not to forgo Rukia's training. She still had to practice running and that was what she was going to do.

"So, uh, did you tell your friends we were going to do this?" Ichigo questioned as he reached into his bag to retrieve his car keys.

"You mean did I tell them we were going to run to the park instead of drive over? Rukia shook her head. "No, I wasn't sure what they'd say."

Tossing his belongings in the back seat, Ichigo gradually took possession of Ruka's items and set them in the back as well. "When you say that it sounds like you don't trust them."

Rukia face grew hot with anger. "I trust them! I just..."

Ichigo glanced at her while shutting his back door. "Forget it. I don't want to upset you."

"I'm not upset. Let's go. I don't want to be late."

Rukia took off first with her phone clutched tightly in her hand. She was off school grounds and hitting the pavement of the sidewalk before Ichigo could take off. It didn't take long though for him to catch up and soon they were side by side avoiding pedestrians and racing toward the park.

"Hey Rukia," Ichigo spoke once he we was steady in sync with her pace. "What's with the new outfit?"

"New outfit?"

Rukia casually glanced at her attire. The white sports bra and black spandex shorts were a far cry from what she usually wore on the track but she wasn't the one who put together or even owned any of what she had on.

"I've never seen you wear anything like that before." Ichigo too took a second to admire her new attire.

"Nanao suggested I wear something different for once." Rukia could feel her cheeks growing warm. "I look like an idiot but she insisted."

"You don't look like an idiot. It looks really nice on you. You look great."

The two looked at one another, smiled then casually looked away. Their focus soon fell on their destination where the sight of their friends piling out of their cars greeted them. The picked up their pace and was by the group's side in a matter of seconds.

"We drove by you two while you were talking. It looked like a good conversation." Nanao spoke with a sly rendition undeying her words.

Rukia blushed while Ichigo coughed and looked away. They easily picked up on her subtle yet obvious induendo. Glancing at Renji, Rukia could see a displeased look blanketing his face and she decided at that moment to keep the focus off of her and Ichigo for a moment.

"What are we waiting for? I thought we came here to play?" she questioned.

"Toshiro and Momo have the basketball in their car." Shuuhei replied just as Momo pulled up beside them. He watched as Toshiro exited the car first wearing a green tank top and white shorts. "What took you so long?"

Toshiro shot Shuuhei a piercing look with his green eyes just as Momo happily raced around the driver's side of the car with the basketball tucked procariously beneath her right arm.

"Hi everyone. Thank for inviting us to play with you." she sad while linking her left arm around Toshiro's.

"Let's just get this over with. I have a test to study for." Toshiro remarked while he walked into the park with a grinning Momo latched onto him.

"We're here to have fun and you want to talk about studying? Leave it to the boy genius to do that." Shuuhei patted Toshiro on his right arm.

"I told you before, quit calling me the boy genius."

While the two went back and forth, Ichigo, Nanao and Rangiku followed after them leaving Rukia alone with Renji. As she tried to follow as well Renji threw his arm out in front of her and blocked her movement temporarily.

"Why didn't you tell me you were going to run here with him?" he questioned in a soft whisper.

"His name is Ichigo and just because I decided to come down here doesn't mean I can't train also. I've decided to make him my second training coach."

"Coach? Who has he ever coached to get that title? Rukia, I'm not sure about this."

"Renji..." Rukia made sure the words she was about to speak was clear and precise. "You need to give Ichigo a chance. He and I are friends now. Why do you keep acting like that's a problem?"

"It's not. I don't know what it is, Rukia. I just worry, okay? He's not that bad I suppose."

"I'm not asking you to be his best friend and he's not my replacement of you but I like hanging out with him."

"And you two are just friends, right?" Rukia's face scrunched up as she considered what Renji was implying without going into details. He immediately defused any underlying thoughts. "Forget it. We better go."

"Wait." This time it was Rukia's turn to stop Renji from going any further. "Did you get a tattoo on your chest?"

Renji and Rukia's eyes fell on the dark black ink peaking up from beneath the neckline of his t-shirt. To Renji it was nothing new but it was something Rukia had obviously never seen before.

"Yeah, it's a tribal design. I'm thinking of getting more later."

"Can I see it? No one ever said you had a tattoo."

Renji lifted up his t-shirt to reveal two lines of black ink starting near the top of his chest and traveling toward his ribs. "We'll they're forbidden on school grounds. In gym I always wear a shirt that can cover it up. I can't get expelled."

"I know. My brother would kill you if you did after all the tution he has paid so far."

"I'm going to pay him back, for everything, once I start working."

"If your sunglasses idea takes off like Ichigo said it could then you could pay him back sooner. You know, my brother didn't pay your tution or your rent to require you pay him back."

Renji shook his head and lowered his shirt. "I want to, Rukia. I owe him."

Before their conversation could go any deeper they were startled by Rangiku who suddenly latched onto Renji's arm just as Momo did to Toshiro earlier.

"What are you two doing?" She looked at Renji. "What are you two talking about?"

Renji smiled and gently kissed Rangiku's forehead. "Nothing. Let's get going."

As they walked into the park, Rukia followed close behind until she noticed Ichigo standing to the side staring at her. Had he waited for her as Rangiku waited for Renji? She wasn't sure but being unsure didn't stop her from thinking that very thought once she was by his side once again.

"Are you okay?" Ichigo asked while walking with her one step behind Renji and Rangiku.

"Yes, I'm fine. Were you waiting for us to finish talking?"

"I guess so." Ichigo rubbed the back of his neck and glanced anywhere but at Rukia.

Watching his behavior, Rukia smiled but didn't say anything as the group walked on toward the basketball court.

The game started quickly and finished just as fast. As much as the girls tried to mount a decent amount of offense against the boys they continued to fall short. It didn't take long for the guys to score all of the ten points needed to secure their victory over the girls.

Not wanting to end the afternoon prematurely, the girls decided collectively to sit off to the side and watch the boys play a reluctant game of two on two. Toshiro was standoffish at first but caved and took his place beside Shuuhei against Renji and Ichigo. On the opposite side of the court, Rangiku, Momo, Nanao and Rukia claimed their seats on the bench and prepared to watch an interesting match up begin.

"We should have won." Nanao rubbing down the back of her neck with a small white towel. "We didn't score a single point."

"You had two small people on your team and one of them was watching Toshiro the entire time." Rangiku stated much to Momo's chagrin.

"Are you saying it is my fault we lost?"

"Your words, not mine." Rangiku replied.

Deciding to stay out of ther dispute, Nanao slid over toward Rukia who was already engrossed in the game.

"Who are you watching Renji or Ichigo?" she asked while she too enjoyed the start of the game.

"Why would I want to watch Renji?" Rukia paused then realized what she said and rectified her words. "Or Ichigo?"

"Nice try but you're busted. Admit it, you like him."

"I do not. We're just friends, Nanao. I don't even know him that well."

"That's fine. You can get to know him. You know what I'm going to do for you? I'm going to set you two up on a date."

Rukia's eyes moved away from the game and fell upon Nanao completely bewildered. "No, Nanao. I don't have time to go on any dates and besides Ichigo and I are-"

"-perfect for each other." Nanao cut Rukia's sentence short. "What did he think of your clothes? He liked it, right?"

"That's besides the point. I don't know how I let you talk me into wearing this ridiculous outfit. What if my brother saw me wearing this?"

"He would have wrapped you up in a sheet, tossed you in the back of his trunk and drive away. Don't try to change the subject, Rukia. Ichigo said he liked how you looked, didn't he?"

"Yes but he was just being nice. Why are you trying so hard to turn this into something else? Something more?"

"Because as long as we've know each other you've been all about four things." Nanao held out her hands and rattled off her thoughts with four fingers on her hand. "Those four things are your grades, running track, your brother and Renji."

"So? What's wrong with that?"

"All of that is fine and all but when are you going to just have some fun. When Rangiku joined the scene and she and Renji became an item you and him became distant. It's clear that happened but you turned your focus to running and school work. Here comes Ichigo to bring some light into your gloomy life and you would rather stay in the dark."

Rukia pressed her back against the plank of wood behind her then sighed. "You make me sound depressing."

"Just think about it, okay?"

Rukia returned her attention to the game. She wasn't sure who had the lead or what the score was. Her mind was racing with Nanao's words. She watched Ichigo on the court, the intensity in his eyes as he took the ball within his possession and went toward the basket. As he went to shoot he instead tossed the ball to Renji to the surprise of their opponents. She laughed as Rangiku cheered at the shot Renji took that went through the hoop with ease.

"See, dont you want to be like that? A idiot cheering for the one they love and the one growing impatient seeing the one they love losing?" Nanao said as she too watched the smile on Rangiku's face and the frown on Momo's.

"I don't love Ichigo. I like him but just as a friend."

"I liked Shunsui as a friend too. Three years and two different schools later here we are. Everything starts off as friends."

"I'm not looking for a relationship."

"No one ever is, Rukia. No one ever is."

Lost in the game once again, Rukia wanted to focus on all of her friends and the effort they were making but she couldn't look away from Ichigo. Having long discarded his shirt, his chiseled chest glistened beneath the sun's rays.

"And he's not bad to look at. You have to agree with that." Nanao grinned as she stared openinly at Rukia.

Rukia blushed as she inadvertently looked away, embarrassed that she was caught staring. At the sound of cheering, she glanced at the court to see Ichigo and Renji slapping fives and embracing each other with arms on each orher's shoulders while Shuuhei had his head lowered in defeat. It was clear the game was over and who had come out victorious.

"That was a great game, guys. You were great, Toshiro." Momo handed Toshiro a towel.

"Great game, Shuuhei," Nanao also handed him a towel.

"It was a great game because we won, right Ichigo?" Renji rubbed down his face and shot his thumb in the air toward his basketball partner.

Taking a towel from Rukia, Ichigo wiped his face then rustled it through his hair before letting it sete against the base of his neck. "Yeah, great game, Renji." He gave him a thumbs up in return.

"Next time Toshiro will win, right Toshiro?" Momo once again held onto his arm despite it being soaked in sweat.

"Maybe. Let's go. I still have homework to do." Toshiro replied nochalantly as he pulled Momo along but only because she wouldn't let him go.

"Hey boy genius, if I call you later will you help me with a few problems?" Shuuhei asked as he followed the couple toward their cars.

"I told you to stop calling me that." Toshiro kept walking without giving Shuuhei his full attention.

Nanao laughed as she watched the three of them distance themselves further from everyone. She stretched and snatched up her towel. "I better get going too. I'm going to go see Shunsei and then head home."

"Are you going to drop Rukia off first?" Renji questioned.

"I'm sure Ichigo can do that. Her stuff is already in his car." Nanao smiled as she stared at the uneasy look on Renji's face. "Stop worrying. You trust Rukia and Ichigo, don't you?"

Renji glared at the smile on Nanao's face and knew immediately she was baiting him to respond. Not just respond but respond right in front of Ichigo and Ruka. He could feel their eyes on him, just waiting for a response. He sighed openly and nodded his head up and down.

"I trust them. Just get her home safe." His eyes were fixated on Ichigo.

"Don't worry about it." Ichigo replied.

Renji gave him a stiff nod then turned to leave with Rangiku in tow. Nanao followed shortly after leaving only Ichigo and Rukia alone on the court. Neither spoke for a few minutes until Ichigo sat down and removed his towel from around his neck.

"I didn't think I'd hear Renji say that."

"Same here. He has a hard time trusting people. Consider this an honor." Rukia sat beside Ichigo and jokingly laughed at her own comment.

"Yeah well, I better do as I said and get you home safe."

"It's still early and the guys left the basketball behind."

Ichigo raised his head after Rukia as she climbed off the bleachers and walked over to retrieve the ball. He tried to hold back his laughter while she tried to shoot the ball into the hoop but didn't throw it hard or far enough. He watched her feble attempts two more times until he had enough.

"This is why you girls lost in the first place." He stood where she once was and watched her pick up the basketball after her third failed shot and returned to her original spot.

"And why did we lose? Because we can't shoot the ball?"

"Exactly. Here, let me help you."

Turning her around, Ichigo positioned himself behind her and held her arms up while the basketball rested against her palms. Rukia blushed as she felt the warmth of Ichigo's body around her. Her body went limp, allowing him to contort her in any fashion he needed to. Satisfied that she was ready, Ichigo placed his hands over hers and arched her body forward just slightly.

"Okay push off of the ground and aim high."

He helped her push off the ground and shoot the ball toward the basket only to watch it hit the rim and drop back towards them. Rukia released herself from the position Ichigo put her in and picked up the ball.

"That's a closer shot then I had all day. Do you mind if we try again?"

Ichigo smiled and set her up again to help her make a second attempt. As he prepared to push her hands to release the ball he paused as five figures appeared before them. Each one had their eyes on him and he had his eyes on them as well. They were obviously on familiar ground with one another, all except for Rukia who was focused on the basketball in her hands. She was ready to take her second attempt at the hoop but feeling Ichigo's hand slide away from her own brought her back to reality.

"Ichigo, what is it?"

Glancing at him, at his eyes, Rukia could see the anger overshadowing his brown pupils and she knew their little practice game was over. She turned toward the area where Ichigo's eyes were focused and finally saw what had caused his demeanor to stall. The five guys were all dressed in jeans and a white short sleeve shirt. Heavy black boots protected their feet and open handed gloves covered their hands. By just their appearance alone she knew they weren't here to play a simple game of basketball.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, it has been some time since we last saw you. A couple of days in fact." The third gentleman from the right said as he started to break away from the pack. "The last time we saw you was the day you single handily went one on five with us. Word is you no longer attend Kakaura High. That true?"

Ichigo didn't respond. It was clear what was happening and at any other time he would have had no problem with it but this time was different. This time he had someone else with him, an innocent person that he did not want to have caught up in his bullshit. Instinctively he removed Ruka from the situation and positioned her behind him. He didn't bat an eye at the basketball that slipped from her grip and rolled toward the men who were growing dangerously close.

"We may have the best luck to run into you here of all places." The same man from before stuck his foot out and stopped the ball from rolling further. "How about we play a game? We can play three on three. How's that sound?"

Ichigo ensured Rukia was close behind him then continued to lock eyes with the men as they fiddled with the basketball as if they were truly interested in a pick up game. Ichigo knew better. He also knew it was time to leave. He wasted little time and took Rukia's petite hand into his own. His steps although fast could not keep him from ending up surrounded by the men who were not about to let either one of them leave.

"Leaving so soon?" The talkative one of the group shifted the ball from side to side in his hand. "We're not letting you go until you apologize for what you did last time."

"If you think I'm going to apologize for kicking any of your asses then you're mistaken. Now if you want to finish what we started the. That's fine but not now. I won't do this now."

The one with the basketball walked until he was eye to eye with Ichigo. His eyes lit up as he watched Ichigo take a step back and draw his arm outward.

"Fine, how about this? The girl can go but you're going to stay and we are going to settle this."

Ichigo was skeptical but now was not the time to figure things out. He could feel Rukia's nails digging into his forearm, a constant reminder that this situation could go from bad to worse in an instant. He had to do what he felt was right.

"Rukia, go on and get out of here. Go back to the school and call someone to pick you up."

"Ichigo.." Rukia glanced at each of the five men individually. "I'm not leaving you here by yourself."

"Just get out of here. Call one of your friends to pick you up." Ichigo tried his hardest to keep his voice stern yet understanding.

"I said I'm not going anywhere!" Rukia stubbornly shouted. She was undetected by Ichigo's pleading words.

"You heard the lady. She's staying. That's fine with us."

Before Ichigo could react he felt the ball rammed into his stomach and a punch soon follow. Down but not out, he lunged at the first guy who hit him and began fighting as hard as he could. He wanted to, at least, take down one before the others could sink their claws into him. He aimed his fists for any area that could potentially knock the wind out of his single opponent but he attempts were in vain.

More blows and kicks transcended upon him but he was holding his own with as much strength as he could muster. His punches were precise and had enough power to knock anyone within its vacinity to their knees. As one man was knocked aside another quickly took his place. It was an on going cycle that looked as if it was not going to end any time soon.

As Ichigo regained the upper hand momentarily the sound of Rukia shouting his name shook his once inpenitrable core. Through the corner f his eyes he saw her standing there with her hands over her mouth, her eyes racked with anger but mostly fear. He had to end things and soon. More blows came down striking him in the head, face and body but he kept battling back until he was the only one left standing.

The groans from the men at his feet was satisfying to hear but that was the least of his concerns. The fear was still plastered on Rukia's face and that was more pain then any one of those blows he took to the head and face. His body was tired, bruised and down right non responsive. He could feel his upper body growing heavy from his exhaustion. Dropping to one knee, Ichigo's nails scrapped against the ground as those around him began to stir and move as well.

"Ichigo!" Rukia raced to his side and supported him the best she could against her petite frame. "Are you all right?"

"I told you to..." Ichigo spoke. His labored breath making it hard to finish his sentence. "get out of here."

"Don't be stupid. I'm not going to leave you here alone."

Rukia tried as hard as she could to help Ichigo to his feet but it was an uphill battle she could not overcome. Instead she brought her chin against his shoulder and held him close to her small frame. Her eyes looked at the carnage behind them, the men slowly making it to their feet by barely. It was a hard fought battle but they weren't the winners even if they didn't want to believe that.

"Get out of here, Rukia."

Ichigo's words startled Rukia but no more then when she felt him pulling away from her. Soon he shakily stood before her, ready for another round with a bunch of battered men. Standing, Rukia reached out for Ichigo, wanting to pull him to safety but all she could do was watch as he stood his ground and prepared to go one on five once again.

* * *

**AN:** I wasn't sure how I wanted this chapter to end so that's why I ended it where I did. It will make it easier for me to pick up in the next chapter. I finally considered that I probably have one or two more chapters left before we head back to the beginning of the story (as long as I can cover what I need to cover) so hang on with me. We're almost there.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. I hope you all enjoyed this new addition. Leave a review and let me know what you think. Thanks.


End file.
